Faires black flames of valor
by prototype gear
Summary: A boy with crimson and blonde hair with power over black flames. Different from the power of a godslayer, but potent nonetheless. The hell he come from? Why the Sammy hell is he so damn happy all the time? And-aw shit he's crying again! quick! Someone get Mirajane to hug him! Amaterasu!Susano'o!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY MOTHERSUCKUS! FAIRY TAIL AND NARUTO CROSSOVER! this chapters really just an introduction for Naruto's character and magic. I've noticed that Naruto tends to get some really shitty childhoods in a lot of fics out there. so I gave him a pretty nice and peaceful one.**

CHAPTER ONE: FAIRES AND SHIT!

If there was one thing that was notable about the town of Ghestalt, it would be that most of the people in the town were religious. Scratch that, everyone was religious. And about as fanatical as a right-winged republican. For those of you that don't know what that means, think Nazi's. the town was characterized by the sacred-feeling atmosphere that the village had, the peoples conservative clothing style (simple robes and vest), its healing magic specialty, the bright yellow roofs that layed on top of all the houses, and the kindness of the people who heal all that are injured and come to them.

In the center of the town, up on a hill; lay a magnificent gothic cathedral made of stone and the size of a football field. It was characterized by its imposing spires, sacred feel, and its position as a defendable fort. It could also hold every single person in the village with room to spare. Incidentally, the right wing of the cathedral, in the back right spire, was where the orphanage was located. Each room was the size of an average classroom. With a bed, a window, and some pictures hanging on the wall. This room was home to four orphans. Although, only one was just waking up…at twelve thirty in the afternoon.

With a yawn, a blonde haired child with red highlights at the tip of his spiky hair no older than thirteen pushed the covers of his bed off him and slid his legs out of his bunkbed, which he slept on the bottom bed of. Still groggy, the boy with the sun-blonde hair with two whisker marks adorning the sides of both his cheeks walked up to the dresser in the right corner of the room, opposite of the window, and opened up the second drawer of four. He pulled out a pair of dark blue shorts and an orange shirt with a red spiral on it. The boy didn't know why he felt attached to the spiral design but he was. He then opened up the first and smallest drawer, and pulled out a pair of socks and underwear.

He then grabbed a pair of leather shoes and walked out the door, absently noting that the others were already up and about if their perfectly made beds were any indication, and began to walk down the hallway till he got to a set of spiraling stairs and went up two floors. He then walked down the hallway that was halfway up the tower until the hallway split. Taking a right, the boy continued onwards until he got to a large, gold adorned door. He pushed open the door that revealed a shower room broken up into multiple separate cells by 2x16. He walked over to the nearest one, put the clothes he carried on him on a bench, and stripped when he pulled the curtain over before turning on the cold water. The shower cell wasn't all that big. Just big enough that the towel on the opposite end of the shower head wouldn't get wet.

He would have used hot water, but he didn't need to. His body was always emitting more heat than other people. Enough heat in fact, that the cold water felt mildly warm. Not warm, just mildly warm. Taking the bar of soap that all shower cells had, the boy began to clean himself. When he was done he took the towel that was on a rack opposing the shower head, and began to dry himself off. When that was done, the boy put on the clothes that he brought with him before putting his striped pajamas into a bin on his way out of the shower room.

The boy made his way back to the spiral staircase, and instead of going up, he went down to the first floor from the sixth, which was the floor he was on. When he got off the final step, he was greeted to a giant room with a grand alter with gold and red draping's and a green rug that circled the living room sized altar platform. Inside the room there were many benches and glass windows that depicted different scenes. In the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling, was a chandelier with a wreath wrapped around it. The benches in the room were split into two symmetrical sides by a long red carpet that stretched from the cathedral doors, to the front of the altar.

The boy was about to walk down the rug and into the outside of the cathedral before a stern voice made its presence known from behind him.

"Young man! Just were where you this morning!?" said sister Nataly. One of the more strict Nuns of the church, as well as one of the older ones. She simply wore the robes you would expect a Nun to wear. The one thing that separated her from the rest of her sisters was her bright green eyes and graying blonde hair that was tied into a bun. Not that you would know that from the headdress that she always wore.

The boy simply turned around and smiled before he went and hugged the Nun. Said Nun simply bended her knees and returned the hug given to her by the boy she had helped raise along with her fellow sisters. When the two let go of each other the boy simply smiled and began to scratch the back of his head.

"I was up trying to draw last night and I got carried away…" he said with a smile on his face. The boy had always loved to draw, to paint. It was something that the sisters of the church had encouraged in him. It in turn, let him release his creative juices.

Hearing from the boy that he had drawn something, the Nun took his hand and moved him over to the nearby bench to that she could sit down and listen to him. "Did you draw something from a dream again?" she asked with a smile on her face. Her earlier anger gone. How could she be angry with him when he was so innocent and pure? That smile of his could always bring a ray of sunshine to the sisters in the church. A gift from the goddess they called him.

The boy drew many things. Flowers, animals, scenes from his imagination, but the one thing he focused on were the things he saw in his dreams. Most of the time the pictures he drew from his dreams entailed trees, toads, and a man with strange red eyes with three commas. But the one time he had a nightmare he ended up drawing a terrifying ten tailed monster with a red eye that had nine commas in three concentric circles. It was a strange thing to see for the sisters of the church. Because the monster looked like some kind of demon, but it wasn't any demon they had in recorded history. They simply chalked it up to the boy's imagination and did their best to help him understand that there was nothing to fear from a monster that didn't exist. The boy still clung, tear-eyed to the nun that was trying to console him. In the end, the boy grew out of his fear. But every now and then he gets a dream of other tailed monsters, except they all didn't appear as scary as the ten-tailed monster.

"Well what did you dream of this time?" asked sister Nataly, curiosity piqued. What would it be this time she wondered? Hopefully not another of those monsters the boy dreams of…

He boy simply pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. He then handed it to the Nun. The picture was made in stunning detail. It depicted a man with a green jacket and spiky blonde hair with clear blue eyes holding hands with a boy that looked like the painter. Along with the blonde man there was a beautiful smiling redheaded women whose hair came down to her waist. Said women was holding the other hand of the artist as they walked through a clearing with butterflies flying around. The Nun simply smiled at the masterpiece before realization hit her. "Naruto…do you think those two are…?" she asked the now named Naruto.

Said boy simply nodded with a happy smile on his face. "In my dream they played with me on a swing, we had a picnic and…and…and before I woke up they both told me that they loved me…" the atmosphere around the boy suddenly went from very happy, to despairing darkness.

The nun saw the tears coming a mile away and brought the boy into another hug as he cried his eyes out. To the nuns the boy was a smiling bundle of joy that brought about confusion on just _why_ the kid wasn't adopted yet. But he was also incredibly emotional. Borderline bipolar. One minute he would be all smiles and hugs, the next he would be on the ground crying his heart out at the merest thought about the idea that his parents don't love him. Just like the current situation.

"But…but…b-b-but if they l-loved me…why did they leave me…?" he half-said, half-sobbed into her shoulder.

The Nun began to rock him back and forth, just like a mother would. Seeing such and innocent and pure boy crying his eyes out had brought out the women's maternal instincts. As this was going on, another nun walked into the room and saw the crying boy and fellow sister. Said fellow nun simply nodded at the sight of the crying boy with a look of sympathy at his plight, before going about her business. One of them already had it covered.

It would be a little while later that the sister Nataly would try to bring the boy out of his crying state. She would do it with a simple question. A question that would brighten up the boy's day like nothing else. A question he would respond with enthusiasm that would change his emotional state every time it was asked.

"Naruto…what is it that you want to be?" she asked, still holding the boy to her rather ample chest. (Its fairy tail, the breast size is either sidewalk, or bus stop.)

The boy's sobbing didn't stop Immedianlty. It still took a good five minutes before he looked up to the nuns face.

"I want to…" the boy began, his voice quiet. He then jumped out of her arms and stood in front of her, "I want to be a fairy tail mage!" he shouted with enthusiasm. Tears still running out his eyes. But his voice held no stutter that would accompany a crying person.

"And why do you want to be a fairy tail mage?" the nun asked, a smile on her face as she folded her arms into her lap.

"Because I want to go on tons of adventures just like you did when you were still a member Nataly-nee-chan!" he said with his happy powered grin on his face.

"Well, that's fine and dandy Naruto…and I think that that dream of yours can, no…will become a reality today." She said, Immedianlty catching the attention of the boy. Said boy gained a look of confusion on his face as if looking for some clarity. The nun simply pointed to the stairwell that Naruto had come down from. Standing there was a short old man with a wearing a funny hat and strange (for a boy surrounded by nuns and conservative outfits) orange clothes.

"Who are you mister old man?" the boy asked in confusion. Getting whacked in the back of his head for his old man comment. Getting a quick laugh in return from the old coot. Said old man then began to walk up to the blonde-red haired boy. He then held out his hand for the boy to shake.

"My name is Makarov Drayer. And as of today I'm adopting you Naruto Ophilidus." he then used his other hand to scratch his beard. "Or is it Ophilidus-Drayer now?" he mused. Meanwhile the newly adopted boy was now hugging the old man.

Under strangled breath, the third master of fairy tail asked the nun, and old guildmate-"Is he normally like this?" as he tried to pry the clingy boy off of him.

Said Nun simply chuckled as she went to separate the two of them. "I did tell you that he was a special one. And not just because of his magic…"

When the nun managed to separate the two Makarov faced the boy after finally getting him to stop trying to hug him. Something that took the combined efforts of the two old people in the chapel room. "Now then…" the old master began as he sat down onto the bench, "Nataly told me a lot about you in her letters."

The boy smiled at the nun that had practically raised him. She smiled in return.

The old man then continued. "She told me that not only do you possess a unique magic, but that you have a heart of gold and a thirst for adventure. As well as a desire for a family." The old wizard stated. With Naruto nodded at each thing he listed.

"Tell me child, do you know what makes fairy tail so unique compared to most other guilds?" Makarov asked as he fixed the boy with a stern look. Said look was met with a smiling one from the boy.

"Its because everyone in fairy tail is family to one another. Regardless of blood ties!" the boy exclaimed. His answer caused the old man to smile. A grandfatherly smile.

The third master of the guild then took out a stamp, and stamped it onto the boy's hand that he outstretched. Leaving behind an orange fairy tail guildmark on his left hand. "Now I just have one final question for you Naruto…"

Said boy stopped looking at his guildmark in amazement and turned to his guildmaster, and as of his knowing two minutes ago, his grandfather. "What is it Jiji?"

He was awarded with a kind smile from both his sister that had raised him, and his grandfather. "Care to show me your magic?"

The boy grinned. Then held out his hands. And then the black flames burst forth and wrapped around his hands before spreading to his entire body. When the flames dispersed, it revealed a shit-eating grin adorned Naruto without any signs of being on fire to a jaw-dropped Makarov, and a laughing Nun who couldn't hold it in when she saw her old masters face.

It would be two hours later that Naruto would leave through the chapel door with a smiling Makarov as the both of them waved to all the orphans and nuns that had decided to see the blonde-crimson haired boy off with his grandfather. As they left the town, the sunlight would reflect off of a necklace that the boy had received as a going away gift from his older sister. It was a ruby stylized as a flame, and inside the ruby there was a symbol of a flaming sun inside the ruby. And oddly enough, the flames of the sun symbol moved. As of they were actual flames.

And thus was Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze-Drayer thrust into the world of mages. A boy with mysterious origins, and a mysterious destiny.

Done being pretentious now, on with the next scene!

* * *

Fire. The element of destruction. The element of warmth, of life. A paradoxal existence no? but that it what it is. Fire can save lives, breathing out heat into freezing bodies cuddled around a campfire to keep them warm. But it can also end lives. The agony of being burned alive is one of the worst ways to die. But want to know what the sad part about that kind of death is? It's the screaming. Screaming, screaming, and screaming. With no one listening, or heading your pleas for help.

Fire does not care. Why should it? It is a force of nature. Burning down forest and homes just because it is. Not that it can or doesn't care, it just simply is. And that it why it burns. Because that it what fire is meant to do, burn. Fire will always burn. It can be a tree, a house, human flesh, anger, jealousy, a mans will, a man's drive, or in the case of two youngsters…magic.

 **Dragonslayer** , the art of slaying dragons. Mighty, mythical beings of great power. The lords and rulers of the sky. Masters of the heavens and the earth. Regardless of where they are they are feared. And rightly so. Majestic, powerful wings, scaly impenetrable hides, claws that can rake mountains, an intellect that can make a sage look like an idiot, and finally: the ability to breath an element. In the case of one Natsu Dragneel, it is the element of fire. An element that he was trained in the use of by his foster father, the fire dragon king Igneel.

 **Inferno** , a type of fire magic that can only be created by fusing the magical energies of eterano and the energy of the elemental nations, chakra. Many experiments have been done to try and fuse the two energies, but none have succeeded artificially. However it can be done by integrating a magic container into a chakra user's chakra network at the tender age of below two years. Unfortunately, this process has a 0.00345246% chance of succeeding. If the procedure fails…it means the death of the patient. There is no way to increase the chance of success. One would need the luck of the devil to survive such a process…and it just so happens to be that Naruto Drayer has such luck.

The flames of **Inferno** are powerful, powerful enough to be a match for the flames of a dragon. They are malleable, unlike dragon flames. Able to be formed into makeshift weapons similar to that of make-magic, while at the same time, packing the potency of that of the lost magic's. The flames are an inky black. Not black like that of god-slayer flames. But that of darkness itself. That is where the name comes from. **Inferno** magic, the flames of the abyssal inferno.

But how do these two types of magic compare when clashed against each other? That is the reason that the fire Dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel and the **Inferno** mage Naruto Drayer are duking it out. All of this over a simple question no less!

A boy with a salmon colored hair and a scale like scarf wrapped around his neck was inhaling air into his lungs. In front of the boy, an intricate magic circle that seemed to blaze with life materialized in front of his mouth. Across the clearing behind the great mage guild fairy tail, Naruto Drayer was gathering magic into a condensed sphere of black flames in his hand. While the Dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel was gathering magic in his lungs to unleash his spell, Naruto was condensing and compressing the flaming sphere in his hands as the brow of his face sweated with concentration.

As if an unspoken signal went off, Natsu stopped putting power into his spell just as Naruto stopped creating his now finished technique. Both combatants' bodies were littered with bruises and scrapes-a result of their ongoing brawl, and a testament to their drive to fight- and were staring into the eyes of their opponent. And then they unleashed their techniques.

On Natsu's end he simply just pushed all the magic collected in his lungs out, while Naruto used one hand to hold his sphere of black **inferno** flames in front of him.

" **Roar of the fire dragon!** "

" **Torrent of the howling ghost!** "

The sphere Immedianlty began to crack and a wave of black flames surged forth from the sphere and clashed with the Dragons Roar, creating a wall of red-gold and black flames that fought for dominance. Back and forth the duel raged on. Neither side giving up, and neither side winning. As soon as one inch was gained, another three was lost on both sides. Eventually the flames began to pitter out, and both casters stopped their respective attacks and charged forth, both intent on using the wall of flames as a smokescreen. When the two combatants reached the epicenter of the great flame duel, they both sent out a fist directed at each other's head.

They both hit their target, and cross-counter was what lasted for a good few seconds, before both fighters fell to the ground unconscious. Both from using so much of their respective magic's, as well as just pure physical exhaustion.

Master Makarov jumped down from his barrel perch and walked over to the two knocked out boys. He picked up both thirteen-year old Natsu and his adoptive grandson. Both family members not just in the sense he felt a grandfatherly bond to both, but by the guild all three belonged to. The aging master took one last look at the carnage the two boys fight had caused.

"Those two will go far…" he said with a smile on his lips as he dragged the two boys back to the guild infirmary.

This would only be the first of many duels in the later future.

* * *

"So what's the condition of these two brats Porlyusica?" asked the old master as he nursed a bump on his head, curtesy of him getting whacked with the doctors iron broom.

"They will be fine. Just two days of rest…and before you ditch them to go and look up some girls skirt, we need to talk." Responded the pink purple-pink haired old women in the dragonic/vampiric cape. She wore a simple cape along with some black/blue robes.

The third master simply said in disappointment over the fact that he couldn't go and peep. So he dragged a chair over to Porlyusica, who was sitting next to the unconscious Naruto's bed. "Is there something wrong with him?" the old master asked in all seriousness.

The doctor adopted a grave expression before speaking the words that should have been impossible. "The boy has a chakra network." She spoke in a tone of finality. It wasn't an observation, it was a statement. And it completely rocked Makarovs world.

"B-but how!? It shouldn't be possible for a mage to have a chakra network! Magic and chakra are like oil and water! It shouldn't be possible!" the aging master all but shouted. Shock covering his face as jumped out of his chair to inspect his grandchild, frantically eying him as if trying to find any physical signs of him abnormality.

Porlyusica sighed as she watched her former guildmate fret over the unconscious boy. He truly did care for the boy like a grandfather would. "His chakra network is completely synched up to his magic container. There is nothing wrong besides the extremely potent magic that he leaks from his container and spreads throughout his chakra network." She explained.

Makarov stopped his frantic movements and looked back to Porlyusica with a confused expression. "Wait, what? Run that by me again?"

Again, Porlyusica sighed. "Why is it that humans never get it right the first time…?" she muttered before looking at Makarov in the eye, showing that both had each other's full attention. "What's happening is that his magic container is acting like a heart for his chakra network. The chakra runs through the magic container, infusing the boys chakra with eterano before is exits the magic container and travels through the boys chakra circulatory system, before is goes back through the magic container to repeat the process over again." She lectured.

Makarovs eyes lit in understanding before he went back to gazing at the unconscious boy. "Well that explains that…but it doesn't answer how? I mean…the joint project between Fiore and Konoha's research and experimentation division was cancelled fifteen years ago…"

Porlyusica frowned a bit before answering Makarovs thoughts. "It could be that the boy is a survivor of the joint project." She stated.

Makarov threw that idea away before it could even take root and be elaborated on. "No. like I said Porlyusica, the project was cancelled fifteen years ago…unless someone continued it illegally." He half spoke, half realized with horrible apprehension.

Was his grandson a lab rat? A Guiney pig for some sadistic bastard that was thrown away to cover up his illegal experimentation. The very thought sent chills down his spine, primarily because it would be unsanctioned experimentation on an infant. When the two countries were still doing the experiments, they were doing it on war orphans that had signed up voluntarily for the experiment. Experimenting on children was one thing…but experiments on an infant? The very thought was enough to almost make Makarov destroy something, but that would have made his exactly like the people in his guild, but he had to set an example for the children in his guild to follow so he didn't.

"It would seem that that is the case with this young human boy of yours Makarov. On a happier note, I may be able to shed some light on this boys missing parents."

Makarov was snapped out of his reverie as soon as Porlyusica said those words. He then went all business mode on her. "Well, what do you have?" he asked her without taking his eyes off of the boy.

Porlyusica then handed Makarov a clipboard. "It would seem that the boy has the special chakra of the Uzamaki clan. You know, the shinobi clan that was whipped out some thirty-forty years ago?"

Makarov nodded at those words at he looked through what was written on the clipboard. "I remember them…we used to have such good trade relations with that island nation too…" he then began to chuckle a bit, "And damn were the Uzumaki women something else I tell ya!" he said with a grin.

This prompted Porlyusica to whack him in the head with her broom. With a yelp from Makarov Porlyusica told him to look at the next page.

With a flip of the paper on the clipboard, Makarov began to read through its contents. He then put it down with a sigh escaping his lips. "It would also seem that Miss Erza is not a part of the Uzumaki clan like I had thought...even though she acts exactly like one would."

He then looked straight at the wall. "Quite frankly, I find that to be even more terrifying than the idea that she could actually be a part of that clan." He deadpanned. Porlyusica actually chuckled at that.

"Remember when that one Uzumaki came over to Fiore? What was her name…ah yes! It was Uzumaki Mito! Remember when she came into our quant little guildhall?" reminisced Porlyusica.

"The one that beat the ever loving shit out of everyone before I ended up in playing a part in the great 'landscape change' of 743x?" deadpanned Makarov as he gave Porlyusica a flat stare.

Said women began cracking up as she got caught up in her memories. "I can still hear shrieks of pain as she shoved a twenty foot long pole up your rectum!" she cackled.

The old master then began to rub his ass, as if still feeling the phantom pains of days past. "She then used me as mace…" he murmured in slight fear of the dead woman.

Porlyusica then sighed. "Ah, good times…good times…" she then stopped her reminiscing and glared at Makarov. "What the hell are you still doing here for!? Get out of my house!" she then grabbed her iron broom and began to chase the aging master out of her literal tree house.

"GAH! Crazy women, learn to control your bipolarness!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"NOTTHEFACENOTTHEFACENOTTHEFACE-GAH! SHE GOT MY FACE!"

"OOOUUUUUUUT!"

* * *

"So…you can control really powerful black flames?"

"Yep!"

"Flames that can match the power of a dragons."

"Yep!"

"Flames that you can shape into any sort of weapon or object with the tiniest amount of effort."

"Third times a yep!"

"…and that's all you can do."

"Nope!"

"Oh, then what, pray tell, is this other thing you can do."

The fairy tail guildhall, a gigantic place that was the size of a…well a guildhall, and had enough room inside to house twenty, evenly spaced, tables that each had people of all kinds sitting around, trading stories, sharing drinks, and just being really chummy. The place also doubled as restraunt of sorts for the fairy tail guild members as well as a bar, of which, there were many waitresses out and about.

The guildhall also had a floor for S-class mages only. But our main character is not at that level just yet. Won't be for a long time actually.

This is not going to be a super strong Naruto folks. It will be a strong Naruto, in comparison to his cannon counterpart pre-rasenshuriken/sage mode/chakra cloak.

It was on a table in the middle of the guildhall that young, silver haired, gothic-punk dressed- fifteen year old Mirajane Strauss was questioning the youngest Drayer about his magic. The fifteen year old was laying down on the table with her head on her hands and her feet dangling in the air behind her as she listened to the bright and sunny boy.

"Well…I didn't show Jiji it, but I got this weird magic that makes this golden ribcage…thing pop out of nowhere and protect me!" the boy happily explained as she shoved a mouthful of the god food Ramen into his mouth. Sweet delicious ramen. A college boy's lifeline.

Goddamn I need to clean my room.

"A golden cage huh? Care to show me what you got?" Mirajane asked with a smirk.

The boy's eyes pooped out in happiness at being able to show off. He then jumped into the air, did a somersault, and landed on the bar on his tippy-toes in a TA-DA pose. This got the attention of everyone present. Although the boy didn't notice that, he had his focus on impressing Mirajane. The gold-crimson haired lad clasped his hands together in focus and closed his eyes.

To everyone's immediate shock, a golden, ethereal ribcage like shield materialized around the boy. He then opened his eyes just in time to see Mirajane slug a blast of concentrated magic at him. The boy didn't even flinch as the glowing purple disk made contact with the golden ribcage and exploded. To everyone's amazement, when the dust cleared there was not even a scratch or crack on the thing. And Naruto just grinned like kid on a sugar rush.

The boy sat down before Mirajane walked over to it and tried to put her hand through it. To her surprise, her hand went right through it and grabbed a hold of the boy's shirt, before yanking him through it, and throwing him across the room, into Master Makarov's hand.

"You never told me you could do Susano'o Naruto." Chuckled the old master.

Naruto's face went confused. "Susano'o?"

"Yep, a really powerful Magic that's both offensive and defensive. That is, if you can go past the first stage-the ribcage- and manifest the skeleton, the armor, and then the complete form. Well anything after the ribcage is offensive." Answered the old pervert.

Macao then spoke up from his drink and poker match with a few of the older guild members. "Sounds like you know a lot about Susano'o master."

The fellow old geezer chuckled. "Well, let's just say that this role model of all men had a few run-in with Susano'o users back in the day." He then sighed. "Sadly, not many of them are left. Hell, there were few to begin with, but I think that my grandson here is the only one left."

Wakaba, who was playing the game with Macao spoke up. "Sounds like a hereditary kind of magic. Was it from those ninja people on that one continent?"

Naruto and Natsu both perked up at that. "Ninja continent!?" They both shouted. And then glared at each other. And then began to beat the shit out of each other. And then Erza came along and ruined that fun.

Makarov's face seemed to darken at the mention of 'that' place. "Wakaba, we don't talk about that war, nor anything that involves it when in the presence of children. I don't want them to hear about that catastrophe until they're older."

Wakaba nodded at that. And proceeded to go back to his game of poker.

Makarov looked back at his guild. And watched the children horse around with a smile.

 _Those days were some of the darkest in the history of Fiore. It was catastrophic…on both ends._

* * *

 **MINOR RANT HERE!**

 **okay, I've read a lot of fics were Minato and Kushina were either real shitty parents, abusive parents, complete assholes, or just downright morons. may I ask why? I can understand some bashing, I mean Sakura was kinda useless throughout part one and only became slightly useful in part two, but to do so much damn bashing continuously?**

 **seriously people, and what with the whole civilian council shit? that was never in the manga/anime. and the hidden village systems are military dicatorships, meaning no democracy. the kage should have absolute power in their village. seriously people, you can write good stories without fucktons of bashing. I mean, look at I don't think mom wanted me to be a ninja! sure its got some grammar mistakes that I need to fix, but its a pretty solid story of mine! and no bashing whatsoever!**

 **and seriously, lighten up on Minato and Kushina fellow fic writers. thye don't deserve to be portrade as incompetent fools. I mean, they took a giant demon fox claw for Naruto! Kushina held back the Kyubi MINUTES AFTER GIVING BIRTH! Minato was willing to sacrifice his soul just so that his village was safe and his son had the power he would need to have in the future! and Sasuke is not that much of a deuce people! he can be pretty chill when he wants to.**

 **RANT OVER! CUE THE AIRHORNS!**

 **by the way, my other story about the pokemon jinchuriki is going to take a backseat for a bit. I need some time to make sure I have everything for that story planned out. I don't want to write myself into a corner. in the meantime I got an all female ninja world story coming up after this that is going to replace my shit other one.**

 **BABABABWAAAAAA!**


	2. Was that the right neighborhood? burn it

**NOT EVEN A DAY SINCE I UPLOADED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I GOT THE SECOND ONE OUT! CH'YEAH BUDDY!**

 **this one took...not too long actually. its the final chapter pre-cannon wise, and it sets up an OC of mine whose character was based off of a certain necromancer...**

 **constructive chritisim is much appreciated. I like to know what im doing wrong thank you very much. what I don't like is that one asshole, you people know which one im talking about here, that just says this story sucks. I like to know why 'this' story sucks if you will. if you have nothing positive to say, and nothing good to add on, then please, by all means...fuck off.**

 **I don't own fairy tail, nor Naruto. fairy tail belongs to a genius who made another manga called rave master. which is a damn good manga if you people are wondering and I completely recommend it for all you peoples out there. Naruto is owned by an idiot in japan by the name of Masashi Kishimoto. the only thing I own is my 3DS, my bag of candy that I stole from some small children, a pop tart, and this story and any original characters I put in. enjoy**

 **EDIT: CHANGE TO M RATING SON! ADULT SITUATIONS WE SHALL HAVE! THE SEX IS FAR OFF! OTHER BULLSHIT! I CAN DO THIS NOW! CUNTDICKSHITCRAPWHORESLUTFUCKBITCHCOCK!**

CHAPTER TWO: was that supposed to be the wrong neighborhood? Oh well, its burning now.

A spiky haired gold-blonde-crimson haired eighteen year old man stepped out of the train. The station had very few people in it. Understandable, it was nighttime. The sorts that came out in darkness aren't exactly the ones most people have any interest in running into.

The man was wearing an orange jacket with black flames dancing at the bottom and sleeves of the garment. The boy was wearing simple dark blue jeans with a belt holding it up. Strapped to the left side of the boy's hip was a gun holster that held in it a simple revolver without any bullets. The boy had his hair in two bangs, with the rest of the spiky crimson-gold hair trailing down his back freely. Situated over his shoulder was a simple travel bag. And upon his neck was a headset for musical reasons. On his left hand was an orange mark with a black outline. And finally, the boy walked in a simple set of black combat boots, metal tipped with a hidden blade in the heel.

The young man left the station and walked down the stairs that led to the upraised train station, the tracks going into a mountain connected by suspended train tracks. It was a woodland area, with trees, ponds, and simple houses made of brick and wood. The stars were bright in the sky as the man walked the well-travelled road, the lack of grass the only sign that the road was one meant to be used.

It was a simple journey to the town of Doujah Raze. An unnoticed town if one were to ask for notable places in Fiore. A town of barters, farmers, craftsman, and writers of no fame. It was a place no one would miss. What with its simple buildings that never reached above two stories. It was a town divided into four square sections. Creating a perfect crossroad in the center of the town, where layed a water fountain that was built in honor of the town's founder, and the giver of its name.

The road that the man took was deprived of any activity, save for his own. Eerily silent his journey, although it had little effect on the young man. As the man approached the town, there was a scurry of movement in the shadows of a building, a scampering upon the rooftops, and hushed speaking's in the dark corners of the alleys.

Dauntless, the man continued on. Headless of the approaching danger. There were no lights in the houses and buildings of wood and stone. Not even a burning candle. It was a ghost town in all the sense of the word. Finally, the man had walked far enough to be in the center of the town. The moonlight illuminating the plague at the base of the statue of a man in his twenties and a lumberjack ax that stood in the middle of the fountain. The light reflected off the water, generating a mirror image of the moon in the night sky.

A tapping noise, of that of a boot meeting the dusty ground, was heard from behind the crimson-blonde man. "Now, what would someone like you be doing here? Do you not know the dangers of your situation?" asked. The tone that which it spoke in telled of amusement. Whether or not it was male or female was up to debate, for it sounded like neither.

"How much? How many? twenty? Sixty? A hundred?" the man asked neutrally. The voice he spoke in was cold, and unyielding. A voice that spoke of a mission that must be done.

"Wouldn't you like to know? That is for you to find out. Stay a little longer and I can guarantee that your answer will be one of the interesting varieties." The man never turned to face the strange creature that had spoken. He was too focused on his surroundings to look at the being behind him. He never saw the being melt into the ground as its eyes neve left the man that had its back turned to it. The man didn't see the strange being leave, but it did know that it left. Whether it actually sunk into the ground to escape, or if it went to another plane of existence is up to debate.

The exchange was brief. A simple question was asked in both ends. And neither walked away with a concrete answer. The man's bag that was slung over his shoulder disappeared in a sparkle of light, a sign of requip magic being used, as his hand slipped to grab his revolver. The man took a breath, and calmed his nerves.

And then _they_ came from the houses, from the alleys, and the rooftops. Their skin was a strange sickly grey, with eyes of pitch black sclera and yellow irises, like that of wolves or some other fear-inducing animal of the wild. Many of them had strange deformities. Extra arms, strange spines erupting from their backs, claws and fangs. Monsters they were, but to one who was prepared and ready to combat them, they fell.

The first one came at his back. The man twisted around and grabbed its face before slamming it to the ground, jamming his revolver into its face and pulling the trigger. A round of black flames no larger than a thumb is long and half as wide came out of the firearm. It was enough for a monster like the one screaming in pain upon the ground. It thrashed for a good few seconds before falling silent.

Moments before, the man had turned around and sheathed his revolver. Another of the monstrosities was raging towards him. This one had strange hand like wings jutted from its back at it glided to the man, its claws outstretched in preparation to grab its adversary. It was for not as the man simply dived under it and got up as it landed, lunging for his opponents flesh-wings as its back was to him. The monster tried to turn around, but it was for not.

The man's hands suddenly caught ablaze with inky black flames that seemed to suck in the light of the world around it. The man grabbed the base of the creature's wings, forcing it to kneel on the ground. When it was pressed on the ground, as it screeched in pain, the man ripped its wings from its body, causing the blood of the monster to become the second fountain of the town center.

As the grey skinned monster was flailing on the ground, another of the twelve monsters, the man could see them making a circle around him, went and tried its luck against the man. The two stared at each other, circling the makeshift arena that was created by the pack of strange, yet malicious monsters. If the previous burning villages and numeral amount of bodies was any indication.

The beast lunged, its strange elbow spikes exploding with a strange beam of power, pushing it onward faster than the man thought it would. But it did not matter, the man simply caught the punch aimed at its head, twisted his body, and pulled the monster over him and slammed him into the earth. Spider web cracks erupted from the impact as a glob of blood escaped from the humanoid monsters mouth.

As the monster pulled itself up, it was hit with a leg emblazed with black flames at it was on its knees, hitting it dead center in its chest cavity. The monster caught flame and roared as its flesh burned in the undying flames of the abyss. The infernal pain being too much for it a sit landed in the base of the water fountain. Dead from the inferno flame enhanced kick to the chest that crushed in its ribcage, a stray bone impaling its heart.

Two more lunged at the man. It was for naught as a strange golden ribcage materialized around the man, along with the ribcage, two giant skeletal arms also manifested, and the hands catched the monsters as they were in the air. The hands then increased the pressure of their hold, squeezing the life out of the monsters they had caught.

The remaining nine seemed hesitant to attack the blonde and crimson man. No doubt from the ruthlessness and efficiency of how he took down their fellows unnerving them. A boom resounded throughout the town as one of the monsters chest exploded. A magic sniper round shot clean through the chest. Not something a monster like them could survive.

The remaining eight simply looked at the man in bewilderment, before charging all at once. Not expecting the sudden zerg rush from his opponents, the man activated the golden ribcage on reflex. And it was an excellent move in hindsight, as thirteen more of the grey skinned monsters jumped out from behind the fountain in an attempt to kill the man in one fell swoop. It failed due to how the golden ribcage protected him from all of the monsters brute force attacks.

Two more booms echoed around the deserted town. Two more fell dead. The monsters seemed to realize that the man had not come alone, that or he had an ally out there that decided to side with him. The man seemed to tire of going against the monsters with brute force alone. Using his magic, he created two swords in his hands made from black flames. Although the blade part seemed to glow gold, the entire sword seemed to be outlined in the black flames.

One of the brutes tried to perform a double-ax handle on the golden ribcage. Amused, the man let the monster land the hit. His eyes widened in surprise when the force of the blow managed to crack his powerful shield. Deciding to take things seriously, the man sprang into action. Bending low, he impaled the offending monster through the skull with the blade in his left hand, before turning around and slicing off the arm of another one with the sword in his right hand. This monster in particular had that strange cannon-elbow thing another of its fellows had.

Not anymore though, the moment the monster was set ablaze in the black flames it was already dead. Anything with a tainted soul was consumed in those flames. As the now-amputated monster was thrashing in agony, the man turned around and performed a cross slash into the chest of yet another monster that tried to attack his back. It too died in the infernal flames of the abyss.

Five more booms reverberated off the walls of the town buildings. Five more dead. All killed by the same thing, a sniper shot through the chest cavity.

And such the battle continued. As more and more monsters came and tried to take down one man, wreathed in the aura of a golden warrior, burning all in black flames that would never die out.

By dawn, the entire village was burning. Not because the wood caught on fire. But because of all the corpses, both monster and innocents slaughtered by the monsters. There were too many to bury. So they burned them all.

* * *

Fairy tail, a guild of family, of adventure. A place for anyone willing to join, as long as they accepted the core ideals of the guild. But to any lonely child out there, they would find that the core beliefs of the guild are things that they sought.

To cherish comrades, to protect your family members, to have varies adventures with said family, to live life to its fullest, to get completely and utterly shitfaced.

Which was what was going on right now.

Naruto and his team, which consisted of him, the sharpshooting Alzack, and the former, outlaw Bisca. Alzack was a man with long black hair. He wore a brown poncho thing over a red button up shirt and brown cowboy pants. He walked in brown cowboy boots with spurs and had two pistols and a riffle strapped to his sides and back respectively, he was a practitioner of equip magic: GUN. Bisca was a woman with long green hair, brown eyes, circle earrings, a dark blue battle dress…thing, and brown cowboy boots. She used requip magic to store her guns in her own personal pocket dimension.

These three were the reason for everyone getting shitfaced. In the guildhall, the three of them were sitting at a table, people surrounding them on all sides, encouraging them to consume alcohol with a chorus of "Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" with Cana, a card magic user who wore sandals, black pants and a bikini top and left her long brown hair falling down her back, leading them in their effort to celebrate.

The three of them, team Boom-lay as they called themselves, had just completed their first S-rank guild request. It was the first time any of them went on an S-rank seeing as Naruto had just been promoted not five months ago. But trained so at to be ready for the first S-rank assignment that they would ever take.

It took two months of tracking down an ever moving band of strange monsters, and an entire night of fighting, but they did it. And only one of them had exhausted his magic. Probably because he was the one doing most of the fighting. The good old 'one giant threatening target to draw them all out while his teammates sniped off the rest from a distance' strategy.

While the monsters didn't seem to have any intelligence besides 'me attack thing in front of me'. But they more than made of for their stupidity with sheer numbers and brute strength. Even after years of practicing with Susano'o he still couldn't get it past manifesting the ribcage and the skeletal arms. So he improvised. He combined his two magic's. So now he had giant ethereal skeletal arms swinging around giant swords made from black flames. It was magic consuming but it was good exorcise in increasing his reserves. He called it infernal Susano'o, a technique were he envelopes the ribcage and the skeletal arms in black flames, increasing the power and defensive capabilities of the Susano'o.

He tried using it against Erza. She just equipped a flame resistant armor and plowed through. Fastest ass kicking he ever had. Although that was five months ago…if he had taken those weird grey things back when he had just became an S-rank mage then he would have been killed back there.

"And then one of them fricking things tries to sneak up on him again, ya know what he does? He suplexed the yellow eyed bugger! RKO'ed the guy!"

There was Alzack narrating the epic tale of three fairy tail mages against an army of grey skinned monsters. It wasn't really that epic was it? I mean, sure it was slow in the beginning, but then they kept coming and coming in waves and waves. After a while, it all just blended in. now that he thought about it, mashed together, it didn't seem to take that long.

"And then, BAM! Nailed five of them at the same time with one shot! It was like I got a strike and won something!"

And now the guy was standing on the table acting it out. Dude has got to be really drunk to be doing that. Normally Alzack is a reserved kind of guy. Oh wait, Now Bisca's getting in on it.

Taking in all the laughs his fellow guild mates were having, the beer going around, and the all-around fun atmosphere of the place, it would seem like paradise. But to Naruto it was missing one thing…

"Hey guys, where's Mira?" asked the crimson blonde with a smile on his face, whether it be from the alcohol or just his around cheerful disposition no one could guess.

Wakaba, who was having a poker game with Macao and Reedus, looked up from his spot before setting his eyes (which were still closed by the way. He has brock vision) on the smiling form of Naruto. Chuckling at the fact that the guy always seemed to be happy, he answered him, "She left a little while ago, something about having to drag the master away from the bookstore…"

The eighteen-year old nodded his head, accepting that answer. Over the years, his bipolar problem had improved, but every now and then it did resurface. And when it did nobody could hold out against those eyes of his. Not unless they were a stone cold bastard that killed puppies every time he smiled.

Just then, a small being pooped out of Naruto's pockets. The being was draconian in nature. Interestingly enough it was a skeleton. The humanoid being was small; its legs looked were nothing but bones with strange designs on the white color. Its feet were hooves that were curved to look akin to that of a crescent moon crossed with a semi-circle. Its upper body was also skeletal in structure. Its ribs held inside them a ghostly black flame, sprouted from its back were two skeletal wings its head was shaped in that of a dragons, its eyes glowed with a ghostly purple flame, it had two curved horns protruding from its head, its shoulders were fashioned like that of a Samurai's armor and its skeletal arms ended in five digit claws. And the entire creature was enshrouded in a black Aura that seemed to give off an eerie light. Not an ounce of flesh upon this beings body.

"Sinclair!" exclaimed the crimson-blonde, surprised by the creatures appearance, "Where the hell were you during the mission!? We could have used your help back there!" shouted the blonde, bringing attention to the strange miniature creature.

"Eh? I thought you guys had it covered." The being, now established as Sinclair, shrugged its pointed shoulders.

Sinclair was an odd being. It was the result of Naruto's black flames crossed with his Susano'o in an attempt to destroy a strange magic relic that created a ghostly abomination of Zeref's. after the dust cleared, Sinclair was all that remained. And rather than attacking Naruto, he decided that things would be much more interesting following him around. Since then he and Naruto had become the closest of partners, it was a relationship akin to that Natsu and happy.

Naruto simply stared at the ethereal mini-monster floating in front of his eyes before simply sighing and waving him off. "Yeah yeah, go and drink your damn chocolate milk." He said gruffly to the floating ghost thing.

Said ghost thing simply narrowed its purple flame eyes at the crimson blonde, it was about to rant off about how chocolate milk was the drink of the gods but he stopped because of one simple reason.

The crimson-blonde haired boy pulled out a book of his and began to read.

Knowing how his partner got when he read a book, Sinclair went off over to the counter and aksed the stand in waitress for a glass of his favorite drink. Like all strange people that are increadibly powerful, Sinclair had a favorite food/drink that he believed to be a gift from the heavens. For Naruto it was Ramen, for Erza scarlet, it was cake. For Sinclair, it was chocolate milk. Although Sinclair was only really strong when he worked in tandem with Naruto's magic. But that is a sight for another time.

It would be a little while later that he would be poked around the shoulder area. Curious as to who would distract him from his book he glanced up, and was pleasantly surprised to see the smiling face of Mirajane looking at him as she held a mop in her hands.

"Heya Mira! Was wondering when you would get back!" he cheered at her as he pocketed his book.

Mirajane Straus is a beautiful woman with long white hair that went down her neck and back, she wears a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest area of the dress is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Her fairy tail guild mark is white and located on her left thigh.

Yes the paring is NarutoxMirajane. That's why I described her in detail and totally didn't just copy and paste some crap from the wiki.

She giggled at him. "Naruto…everyone in the guild is gone. It's just you and me in here. Well, just us besides Sinclair over there on the counter, but he's past out." She stood up from her kneeling position and pointed exaggeratingly across the room.

The young man's eyes lit up like Christmas lights as he bolted from his seat and took a look around. Sure enough there were broken bottles and dirty plats strewn about the entire guildhall with only them in it. "Ah damnit! I lost track of time again! Why didn't anyone tell me that the guildhall was empty!" he yelled as he pulled out his hair in frustration.

You see, when Naruto gets interested in something, it's like he goes into a whole state of 'Hyper-Focus' and shuts out the entire world. Many people in the guild had taken to calling it his 'serious mode' for how unflappable he became when he focused on something. It is like his entire goes through a 180. Instead of a happy cheerful person, he is replaced with a focused, cold, and collected individual.

He only gets like that when something REALLY interests him, or someone does something big enough to piss him off. The grey skinned monster that team Boom-lay chased for a good two months is proof of that.

Seeing him act out, Mirajane decided that she had better stop him, lest he rip out all of his hair again. "Hey Naruto, while you're here could you help me out with the cleaning?" she asked sweetly. Add in a bit more sweetness and it would have been the scary kind. But then again, Mirajane tends to walk the fine line of that kind of sweet.

The boy Immedianlty stopped trying to physically shave his head and flipped around to give Mirajane a smile and a thumbs up. "You got it Mira! I'm always ready to help!"

The white haired beauty couldn't help but sweatdrop at how fast the man three years her junior could flip personalities. From frustration to cheerfulness, does the guy even know the meaning of mood whiplash?

"Well, to start you could help by sweeping the floors for all the broken glass and plates" she said with a thoughtful expression on her face and a finger on her chin.

Naruto disappeared into the back room of the guild in an instant, leaving behind a trail of dust, and popped back into existence in the guildhall sweeping the floor like a madman. Mirajane simply stared at the sight with a blank face. And then broke out into giggles. Curious, Naruto stopped sweeping beneath table number 12 and looked at the guilds poster girl.

"What?" he asked in confusion, with his whisker marks increasing the cute factor of his face in the eyes of many-a-woman.

Mirajane stopped and looked back to him, "It's just that you always put so much effort into the simplest of things Naruto. Not many would work as hard as you do…"

Naruto's eyes lit up in surprise. "Eh? Really? I just wanted to help you with and make things easier for you." he explained without thinking.

Mirajane went behind the bar to get a bowl to fill with water to begin scrubbing the tables with. "And why do you want to help me?" she asked. As she bent down to a cupboard bellow the counter to grab a bowl to fill with water.

Contrary to what most people believe, Mirajane was not one of the early risers of the guild. She normally went to sleep around two in the morning. Three or four if she had no one to help her with cleaning the guild. No one knows how she could work so hard with so little help and rest.

Naruto went back to sweeping. "Well it's because you're so beautiful, kind, and hardworking! I mean, anyone would help a pretty face but you're so nice that I can't help but want to help you!" he cheered out to her.

There was a yelp and a thump over by the bar area, making Naruto turn around and stare curiously at the spot behind the bar were Mirajane was supposed to be. "Hey Mira, are you alright!?" he shouted out in concern from where he was, two tables away from the counter.

Mirajane rose from behind the counter with a slight blush on her face and a bowl and a silver bowl in her hands. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" she yelped out.

Naruto looked at her oddly. "You sure? I mean your face is kinda red…" he was now suddenly in her face, looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze.

She pushed him away, "I said I'm fine!" she yelled out. Naruto was unconvinced. "You sure? I mean, your face got a whole lot more red…you sure you don't have a fever or something?" he asked in genuine concern.

"Just go back to sweeping already!" she snapped back at him. Startled by the normally sweet Mirajane biting back at him, he briefly had a flashback to when she was still in her punk goth phase. And promplty went back to work.

Sinclair, who had woken up and was watching with rapt attention, simply sighed dramatically from his spot on the bar next to an empty glass of chocolate milk. "Ah, young love…"

"Shut it you." snipped Mirajane.

Sinclair simply snickered at her. "Really know how to choose them huh? Going for quite possibly the densest person in Fiore are we?" he sarcasted to her.

She layered a flat stare at him. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Me trying to gain his attention and his affections?"

The floating skeleton smiled at her in a playful manner. "More than you could ever imagine in that pretty little head of yours."

Mirajane's facial expression didn't change one bit. "Your horrible." She deadpanned.

The ghostly creature smirked and gave her a mocking bow. "I aim to please."

And then Naruto bowled on over. "Hey Mira! I just finished sweeping! What's next cuz I got energy to spare!" he asked her enthusiastically while running in place.

Mirajane had to repress a sigh. Why must he be so damn nice? So bloody helpful? And so damn cute with those whisker marks of his? "See that pile of dirty dishes over there?" she pointed to a nice, filthy pile of stacked dishes. Well multiple piles. Because there was like eighty of them.

"Those ones right? Got it! There's nothing to worry about when Naruto Drayer is on the job!" and so he went into his assigned job of dish duty with gusto. Although he seemed to be taking his time with this one. Eventually Mirajane joined him and decided to have a conversation.

"So you got back from your first S-rank mission today. How was it?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto flinched for a second in remembrance of how they followed that pack of monsters. "It was…tough."

Mirajane raised an eyebrow as she started on her second stack. "How bad was it?"

Again, Naruto flinched. "It wasn't the fighting that was tough…it was following the pack of monsters that was."

Mirajane stopped for a second, looking at Naruto with widened eyes. "You went on monster pack extermination? For two months?"

Naruto nodded dumbly. Mirajane had to reign in her urge to demand details. But she asked nonetheless, "How bad was it?"

Naruto began to clean the dishes with increased strength. "Eight towns ransacked and destroyed. When we got to Doujah Raze we showed them no mercy. Hell, I scared myself out there when we confronted all those grey skinned bastards…but I don't regret them."

Mirajane agreed on the whole 'no mercy' thing about the monsters judgement. But one thing caught her up. "Grey skinned? No monster with grey skin comes to mind…" she mumbled. Although Naruto heard it.

"They were weird. Yellow eyes and black sclera. Humanoid, but with a crapton of mutations. Some had weird cannons for elbows, hand wings, horns and tails, and a lot of them had weird spike things protruding in multiple places." He surmised as he started his fifth stack of plates.

Mirajane quirked an eyebrow as she scrubbed a plate. "Never heard of a monster like that." She said. Naruto chuckled.

"That's what the magic council said. It's a new monster now. They don't have a name for them but they think that they're the result of someone experimenting with Zeref's artifacts." He explained offhandly.

Mirajane hummed in thought, accepting that as a plausible explanation. There was a silence as the two of them worked about to clean the dishes. That is until the silence was interrupted by sudden music. It was a symphony work, the kind played at large parties by rich folks. Both mages turned their heads toward the source of the music. It was Sinclair sitting on a record player with a smirk on his bony face as he waved to them.

Mirajane sighed and was about to reprimand Sinclair, but Naruto stopped her. "Hey Mira, do you dance?"

The white haired poster girl beauty sputtered for a bit. "W-what? Why do you need to know?"

The male shrugged. "Meh, just feel like dancing. It's the atmosphere." He explained. "Whenever I get in the mood I always dance, you remember when I suddenly used to do that back when I was fifteen right?"

Mirajane nodded. She did remember when he did that. It's what gave him the nickname he had among the guild: Spontaneous. He was called so because he would do things without thinking about neither the consequences nor the reasons for why he should do so.

Mirajane decided that she would answer him, "Well I had to learn how to dance for a client for this one job…but it was a two person dance." She answered with a smile on her lips.

Naruto's eyes bugged out. "You know how to dance with a partner!? I've always danced by myself! Can you show me how to dance with another person? Please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" he begged her. Literally, he got on his hands and knees and begged her.

 _Yet another mood whiplash. From serious and somber to happy and excited…well at least it makes things interesting._ Thought Sinclair dryly.

Mirajane giggled at his enthusiasm to learn how to dance. "Well first we need to clear some room, can't exactly dance together if the space is cramped by tables now can we?"

Quicker than you could say 'shipping', Naruto cleared the way, leaving a respectable amount if room left. As Mirajane walked him through the steps, the boy followed her around like an overexcited lost puppy.

All the while Sinclair sat through, amused by the dancing two. "Naruto Drayer, the son of a Shinobi and a Kunoichi, and a practitioner of magic…your life is truly an interesting one partner."

* * *

Flicker.

Crackle.

Crinkle.

Fwoosh.

The sound of burning candles and stirring paper resounded in the room. It was a quaint place. Then again, it was an office. An important one at that. Adorned on the walls ere pictures of figures of days past. Great figures, kind people, great people all of them. Soldiers they were, leaders they were, and hero's is what they were. But that is to the people they belong to. To the enemies of their people they were nothing but villains and terrors that were told by mothers to make their children behave.

Illuminated by candle light, a desk was revealed. It was a simple desk, made of wood and painted brown and blue. Atop it were pictures of family and friends. Of children, of comrades from the days of old. However, away from all those pictures, in a frame of gold, was a picture of a woman. She had beautiful red hair, and the brightest smile you could find in this dreary world of cruelty.

But that is not the focus of the image. That right belongs to the crystal ball that sat upon the middle of the desk. The ball was of the truest shade of violet, and multiple symbols and inky black letters of a language known, but not used, snaked across the crystal ball. Seals, the ink black symbols were called. Supposedly could do anything if you knew how to use them, as well as understand the language of sealing.

Gazing upon the crystal ball was a man. A powerful man. He had seen the horrors of war and come out with experience, but still hopeful of the world. The trials of war had not shaken his belief in the possibility of world peace. He was a charismatic man. A man that many would gladly follow, and just as many would gladly murder him for being who he is. And if it would bring about the peace he so sought, he would gladly lay his life down for another to take.

The man sat in his chair, his full concentration on the crystal ball before him. Sweat dropped from his brow as he stared into the darkness of the ball before him. He sat there like that for minutes. Soon those minutes turned to hours. And for hours he sat. He would not give up, not when he was close to his objective. Were others would give up and lay there, the man would strive on.

After so long, so much time wasted, the inky blackness at the center of the ball cleared away. And slowly, but surely, and image appeared in the crystal ball. The door to the office room, facing opposite of the desk, opened. In walked the redheaded women from the photo on the desk. She was about to reprimand the man for staying for long in the office, but her complaints died in her through when she saw the symbols floating off from the crystal ball.

Enraptured, the women leaned over to get a better view. The inky blackness at the center of the crystal ball had become colors. It was not individual colors, but all of them. A veritable whirlpool of emotion. Blues, greens, reds, any and all color swirled in the crystal ball. It was a Maelstrom of a rainbow. Light, dark, the hues and tints changed constantly. The woman was confused as to how such a thing worked. But still, she was captivated.

The colors then began to meld, forming symbols in the crystal ball. And then the symbols of all designed and colors merged upon each other. Hundreds upon thousands became one thing. This process was repeated again and again. Until, slowly but surely, the compounded symbols became shapes. Soon shapes became an image. Finally, a scene of sorts played within the center of the crystal ball.

It was an image of a beautiful women with white hair and a voluptuous figure was performing a dance with a man. The man had crimson and blonde hair and was smiling. The woman was smiling as well. It was a scene like that out of a movie, were the handsome hero man danced with the princess of the kingdom. The man and the women watched the two dance in the crystal ball. They watched as the two stopped and parted. They watched as the two of them worked together to clean the tables in the room. They watched as the two of them left the hall that they danced in. they watched as the man escorted the white-haired women home. They watched as the beauty kissed the man on the cheek. They watched as the a strange skeletal creature laughed at the flustered looks on the man's face, and finally, they watched as the man walked back to the building he and the woman danced in and collapse on one of the tables and fall asleep.

When the man fell asleep the image in the crystal ball became that of a swirling and inky mass of symbols and darkness once again. It was the woman who spoke up after watching the scene in the crystal ball. A mixture of emotions on the woman's face. Ranging from happiness, excitement, relief, and…satisfaction?

"Did you see the symbol on his hand?"

The man was silent. His face a contortion of relief, joy, and concentration. What should he do? He got what he wanted to see, but it opened a whole new can of worms. The man knew what the symbol meant; it was a symbol of loyalty. The man in the crystal ball belonged to a guild. A mage guild to be precise. "I saw it. But what am I supposed to do?" he asked the woman. Desperation clear in his voice as he relaxed into his chair. The hours and hours of his ordeal having taken its toll on him.

The woman snorted. The answer obvious to her, after all, it's always the simple answers that complete the most complicated of questions. "Take a vacation. Have the old man take your place or something." Confident in her choice, the woman didn't notice the man slap his face with his right hand.

"I can't do that. I'm needed here too much. And it can take weeks to months to reach him." He answered. Finality bleeding through his presence. It was true, he couldn't leave his home, if he did so his homes enemies would flood through, taking the vengeance they desired against his village. It was him, the woman before him, and his youngest son and older daughter that were keeping the enemies of his home away from it.

"Then why not send your old teacher there or something? Have him make a reinforced copy take care of his duty or something." She retorted. Annoyance pestering her at this point of the conversation.

The man blinked once, and then twice, before he cracked a smile. "Kushina…that's an excellent idea. And as his kage, his can't deny an order straight from me…and we can communicate via toad summon. It's an excellent idea Hime." He told her, a smile of happiness on his face as he got out of his chair and embraced the woman, now named Kushina.

The woman returned the gesture of affection by kissing him on the lips. "Of course it's a good idea, its one straight from me! And soon…he'll be here." The woman breathed into his ear.

The man had a content smile on his face. "Your right…but who was the woman that danced with him?" he asked her. Curious as to what the man in the crystal ball had been through. His question, however, made the woman look at the man she had her arms wrapped around with a face that asked him as if he had really asked that question.

"You are really dense you know that? I just hope that our boy hasn't had that passed down to him by you…" she deadpanned to the man.

The man in return, sighed and looked at the crystal ball with a wistful smile. "Your right…our son Naruto…what has he been up to?" he seemingly asked the air around the two of them. A smile on his face at the future so come.

The two of them stayed like that for a good while. Talking amongst the two of them, snuggling affections and just enjoying the others presence. This went on for a good while until the two of them left the office and retired to the bedroom the two shared.

It would be the very next day that a certain blonde celestial spirit wizard would come to the legandary mage guild fairy tail. And bring with her the winds of change that would affect the whole of the elemental nations in conjunctions with the kingdom of Fiore.

And so the tale of the guild known as Fairy tail begin, and at the center of it all would stand a man wreathed in black flames and protected by a golden Warrior. Let the winds of change blow across the world! Because soon…the world will be a different place.

 **Anyone who can geuss who I based Sinclairs character off of and were the town name Doujah Raze came from gets like twenty chainsaw points.**

 **the reason Naruto didn't whip out his magic spells (like Torment of the howling ghost) is because he knew that the battle was going to be an endurance round. so he adopted a more energy saving battle style to compliment that fact.**

 **AND THATS ALL SHE WROTE!**

 **CUE THE AIRHORNS!**

 **BABABABWAAAAAAAAA!**


	3. Brothers

**HEYU YES U. I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER HERE YA MOTHERFUCKERS!**

 **no fights here in this chapter. however in two chapters we may have a smashin' of a bashin' were there ain't any bastion for ya.**

 **This chapter is more of a world building and character introducing chapter. warning, Laxus will be OOC for reasons that are semi-explained in this chapter. and yes, its on the short side. I am now religating all my chapters that I shall write to be at least containing 4 scenes. five at the most. Sometimes we might have long chapters, some times we won't. but enough rambling, enjoy!**

 **also, sorry this took so damn long only to be short.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail or Naruto. But, I'm PRETTY sure if I did own Naruto, the story would be a lot better than what Kishimoto did. also Mashima is a boss for making Rave Master. go read it its pretty good.**

* * *

Chapter 3: barfight? Count me in!

Fairy tail was many things. A safe haven for those that belong to it, a place to get shitfaced at, a place of adventure family and friends, but to be honest the only thing about the place that matters is the fact that it is the source of 87.54 percent of all barfights in Fiore.

No joke. Because that was what was happening right now.

Chairs were being thrown, faces met fists and then met the friendly neighborhood floor, tables were strewn everywhere as people were slammed onto them. Fine glasses of beer were the ammunition of the day, much to Cana's displeasure. Hell, some people were using other people as bludgeoning devices (something that's been a bit of a practice since that faithful day that everyone at fairy tail got their ass kicked by a redheaded all lady).

It was a free-for-all and every man/woman for themselves. And it was _Glorious_.

However, to one Lucy Heartfilia, a young blonde woman with a very much appreciated bust who wore a Heart Cruz shirt and a blue skirt, black boots and had a collection of celestial gate keys strapped to her side, it was a gigantic wake-up call concerning the guild that she so idoled.

For one, _everyone_ was insane. A naked man getting into a bar fight and asking for _her_ underwear? Dear god almighty! Then there's that other really muscular guy that keeps on going on and on about being a 'MAN!'. Then she got a wake-up call concerning her list of potential boyfriends. Needless to say she found out about Loki's…exploits. And then this really freaky floating skeleton…thing struck up a conversation involving the finer points of demonic possession like it was the most casual thing in the world!

Lucy scooted away from the floating skeleton-dragon-demon thing after getting to the whole 'and I must scream' bit…and promptly bumped shoulders with our residential hero and star of the story.

"OI! Watch who you bump into when they're eating!" Naruto shouted in indignation as he…cuddled his bowl of ramen?

Lucy, being understandably freaked out by the man's obsession, decided to scoot away from him, only to realize that she was getting closer to the freaky skeleton, who was smiling evilly to her. So, caught between a rock and a hard place, she decided to do the one thing she could. Dodge the incoming gray…who crashed into both Naruto's ramen, and Mirajane herself.

"OH MY GOD! MIRAJANE! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Shouted Lucy at the top of her lungs. To which, the **Take-over** mage simply got back up, an X-mark Band-Aid on her forehead.

"Oh! This is nothing! I'm quite fine at the moment." She said in a happy and cheerful voice with a wave and a smile on her face as she caught a stray beer bottle with her non-waving hand. "I'm just more worried about what Naruto's about to do!" she said in the same vein of cheer.

Lucy gained a confused look on her face. "Naruto? As in the Mr. Spontaneous?" Lucy questioned with a tilt of her head. Mirajane simply smiled and pointed to the Man whose ramen the flying stripper spilt. Or rather, the spot the **Inferno** mage used to be at.

Gray got back up, naked, without any scratches, and promptly gained a look of absolute horror when he saw the spilt over ramen bowl. And for a good reason too. As soon as Gray tried to take cover, a giant golden skeletal hand grabbed him, and pulled him over to Naruto covered in the ribcage of **Susano'o** , standing over a beaten up guild member of no special description.

When gray was dragged over to Naruto, hands clawing the ground, the only thing he saw was the pure white eyes of his fellow fairy tail mage. And with an increasing sense of dread, realized that his friend was literally blinded by his righteous wrath. Naruto charged into battle, using one arm of **Susano'o** to use Gray like a club against all of his enemies. And then he brought out another arm...causing everyone present to bring out their own magic's in the hope of beating back the ethereal arms.

Lucy just stared at the scene with her eyes wide. The guild suddenly allied itself to take down one person…and she could see why. With that weird golden arm throwing everyone around, and the other using the weird naked guy like a freaking club, the guy was pushing everyone in the guild back with flying spins, one-two punches, exploding gag chickens, whoopee cushion chairs, the wonderful old lady from room 2B, using some random guild members mustache as a knife (and succeeding), and roundhouse kicks.

Now were the hell did he get all that other shit? Oh, right.

He's Mr. Spontaneous.

People were being smashed into tables, weapons, fire, and assorted magical spells were bouncing off of the strange golden ribcage. The arm was punching people into the walls, as well as throwing them which way and that. And the man inside the ribcage was beating the ever-loving shit out of anyone who managed to get past his arms. It was quite the sight for one Lucy Heartfilia.

"Everyone here is insane…" she muttered. Although mutterings tend to draw the attention of those around that hear them. Just like now with a certain skeletal fairy monster thing.

" _Well, we just like to think that other people don't know how to live. It's quite boring not beating the shit out of everyone like this…are you saying you've never lived before Miss Heartfilia? Could it be…that you're a zombie?_ " the floating skeletal said in both mock shock, and sly playfulness.

Lucy levelled a glare at the ethereal abomination. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" she asked it as she crossed her arms beneath her wonderful, bouncy, watermelon knock knockers. A scowl forming on her face.

" _My my, so perceptive…I feel as if little old me is being scrutinized by a noblewoman."_ The draconic skeleton said in sarcasm as he sat down on Mirajanes shoulder. His legs kicking the air as a smirk fell upon its face.

Lucy was about to retort against the little shit, but a drunk ass old man of a midget fell down from the second floor office door, and landed just behind Lucy, groping her ass for just a split second before he hit the floor.

"EEEP!" cried Lucy as she grabbed her booty, again, felt herself get violated by an old man. It's something that had happened in the past. Now, normally she would karate kick the old bastard in the face before he (or she…yes it's happened) went any further that a simple grope. But you see, Sinclair interrupted her before she could do anything.

" _Why hello master. What are you doing this fine day_?" asked the draconian skeleton in an overly cheerful voice. The ethereal skeleton was waving as it swished back and forth from its seated position on Mirajane. Who was now watching the onslaught her (not so) secret crush was giving to the rest of their guildmates.

"Shut the hell up yer damn turd burket…shit I'm drunk…but imma dunk irt." moaned the guildmaster as he layed pathetically on the floor. Clutching a beer bottle like it was his lifeline.

Meanwhile Lucy was freaking out. Probably because a drunken old man groped her ass in a literal split-second as he fell down from the second floor, but she was more worried about the fact that the midget in front of her was in fact the master of fairy tail.

"Mirajane…please tell me that that's not who's in charge of this place…please?" she asked desperately with a pleading puppy-eye look in her eyes towards Mirajane. Who was staring at the carnage with a glazed, far off look in her eyes. And a bit of drool was dripping from her mouth.

Classy Mirajane…classy.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Yep."

The look on Lucy's face could be describes as 'Absolute Despair'.

A flash of white, and a grinning Sinclair later, and Lucy was staring at a picture of her face in that position. She sent a look of absolute hate towards the draconic skeleton, but it did not deter the sarcastic smirk and glint of mirth in its fiery eyes.

And it went on like this for a good long while. Well Makarov kinda puked halfway through the ordeal, but you get the point.

* * *

Naruto sat down on at the bar of fairy tail. Meticulously eating a bowl of ramen as he listened to the groans of pain and misery behind him. Lucy was looking at him with nothing but fear and dread in her eyes.

Mirajane was just smiling it all off as she made him another bowl. Used to the antics of the **Inferno** mage. She was humming a jolly tune as she heated up the broth.

Makarov was trying to climb up a chair. And failing while doing complaining mutters about 'My goddamn head…'.

Everyone else…was on break. Pain break.

The guildhalls doors slammed open, revealing the smirking form of Laxus Drayer in his purple shirt and furry coat, with his leg still raised from the kick.

"Okay you sons of bitches which one of you…the hell happened here?"

He started to walk towards the bar, taking mind to step on some of the groaning bodies. Eventually he made it to the bar, the asshole smirk still on his face. Although he made sure to be two seats away from Naruto. Not even he would chance the Spontaneous man's 'Ramen Bezerker' mode.

He then took a look at Mirajane as she was making the black flames user a third bowl. "So, ya still pining for that Idiot?"

Mirajane scowled at Laxus for his comment towards her crush. "He's not an idiot Laxus. He's just…a bit flamboyant." She stated with a smirk.

Laxus leaned back with his heads behind his head. "So…no progress?" he stated with a smirmy smirk. Ignoring the gaping Lucy who was writing down everything that the two mages were saying.

A downright frightening angry face found its way onto the white-haired mages face. An aura of death emanating from her very being. "Laxus…shut up before I kill you."

And with that, she turned around, intent on ignoring the lightning mage as she put the vegetables into the broth. Laxus simply turned to Lucy, a look of 'WTF' on his face.

"The hell did I do?" he asked incrediusly. Lucy simply sighed and shook her head. She fixated a glare at the S-class mage, unknowing of his status in the guild. "A women's heart is a fickle thing buddy. You don't go around poking and prodding it." She stated while crossing her arms beneath her breasts. Her oh so lovely s'more makers.

 **(Just a heads up, if boobies are marshmallows, what does that make S'mores?)**

Naruto sighed as he finished his bowl of divine food. He waved over the counter to Mirajane. "Hey Mira, can you make the next bowl to go? It's too quite here for me to enjoy my meal." He said with a smile.

Mirajane, of course, obliged the young man and began to pack it into a plastic bowl for take-out. And Naruto turned to Laxus. "So bro, what were you talking about when you mentioned Mira going after some dudes heart?"

Laxus smirked and was about to spill the beans to his little brother, but a flustered Mirajane shoved the take-out bowl of ramen into his hands and began to shove him out of the guild. Conveniently, they two of them did not trip over any of the groaning bodies.

"Hey! Mira what are you doing!? C'mon! Just tell me who you're trying to date!" he shouted as he stomped on Gray's naked ass.

"None of your business! Oh my! Look at the time! It's that time of the day when I shoveyououtoftheguildsothatyoudon'tfindoutaboutmycrushonablonde!" she yelled out in retaliation of the blonde mages attempts to push her back, but he was holding the food of the gods. Is would be sacrilege to spill those contents.

And then she shoved him through the open doors of the guild before slamming them to keep him out. She then collapsed and layed against the guild doors. Naruto, on the other side, simply sighed and took out a fork to eat his beloved food.

"Ya know…if she would just tell me about her feelings I would return them…" he whispered to the wind. Eating his Ramen as he went his merry way towards the graveyard. A visit for a certain someone in mind for him.

Back at the guild, the white-haired **Take-over** mage was panting with her back against the door. She looked up to see Laxus standing over her with his hand outstretched. She obliged the man and took it, allowing him to pull her up.

"You know he would accept your feelings in a heartbeat right?" Laxus told the guild poster girl as he helped her back to the bar counter. Seating her on a stool, Laxus went behind the bar counter and took on the role of barman. He picked up a glass and started cleaning it. After he let Mirajane catch her breath for a bit, he took that same glass and filled it with beer before he handed it to the barmaid.

She happily took the drink as Lucy slided next to her. "So that's the guy huh?" she asked. A cat smile on her face as she swinged back and forth with excitement. "Seems like a pretty good catch." She stated before turning to Laxus. "You're his brother right? What's his workout regiment? Cuz' those muscles were in pretty good shape if you ask me." She said with that same still cat-smile.

Mirajane turned to glare at Lucy as she laid her head against the bar counter. "Don't you even think of going for him. He's mine…" She stated ominous. Lucy scooted back in fear once again.

" _Yandere much?"_ she thought sarcastically. It was only then that she noticed that there was someone missing from their little group of still conscious people.

"Hey, where's the creepy smartass skeleton?" she called out. Laxus raised an eyebrow. Looking around for the being that pretty much everyone in the guild loathed. Yet liked at the same time. He's kinda like that one annoying brother in the family that everyone just tries to rib on, but the tables are turned over so fast no one bothers.

"Sinclair? He's probably with Naruto right now. The two of them are inseparable ya know? Their partners." Laxus answered while wiping yet another glass.

"Another one bartender!" cried out Mirajane. Causing Laxus to sigh. "Why are you like this whenever someone brings up your love life in front of my little bro?"

"Laxus…shut up before I eviscerate you."

"The hell did I say!?"

* * *

The graveyard was located behind Cartha Cathedral. A gigantic Gothic cathedral that was a national landmark for the town of Magnolia. Naruto walked through the mass of graves that decorated the landscape behind the church.

He passed by the waterfall that was in the center of location. Angles carved into the stone bowl of water. When he passed by seven rows, he stopped and began to walk down. His hands in his jackets pockets as he trudged through the mass of graves.

Sinclair was perched on his shoulder. Quite so as to pay his respects to the diseased. The draconian skeleton pixie thing pushed itself off of its chosen partners shoulder, and began to float alongside the young man as he walked by the stoned decorated with names, birthdates, and the day of deaths.

Finally he stopped in front of a decorated grave. On it was the fairy tail symbol and numerous flowers of different colors were still centered around the grave. Magic ensured that they would not die and wither. She wouldn't have wanted someone to put dead flowers on her grave.

The grave itself was made of white stone. With animals carved into the stone itself. Tigers and kitties at the bottom, and birds and doves at the top. Trees decorated the area around the center of the white stone.

Naruto was silent for a while. The wind howled in his ears as he smiled sadly at the grave. His eyes never leaved the name at the top of the grave.

"Hey…I'm back."

Silence reigned. Silence and the flickers of Sinclair's flames were the only sounds passing through the graveyard.

"It's been a while since I last visited…thought you might have gotten lonely."

Leaves danced in the wind behind him.

"I just got back from my first S-class job a few days ago…it was pretty hectic ya know?"

He smiled sadly as he scratched the back of his head. Sadness reflected in his eyes.

"It's been a while since you…died. But I haven't let it get me down. Not completely."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rose.

"I still miss you ya know? Hell, everyone misses you. But I haven't let it get me down."

A bit of sunlight shined down on the grave. Illuminating the name. He held up the ruby of his necklace as it glinted in the sunlight. The inner flame flickering and dancing about inside the ruby red gem.

"So I just wanted to tell you…even though you're gone. I'll still be strong…Baa-chan."

He then turned around and left the grave with a simple name on it with a simple description.

 _Nataly Bromefield. A kind spirit, a beloved grandmother, and a stern servant of the reverent Goddess that watches over us all._

 _May she rest in peace knowing that she life well lived._

* * *

The gutted pig was an ironic name for a rather quaint bar/café. It had a simple brown wallpaper scheme with black trees painted onto the walls. There were multiple comfy chairs that were pretty much trademark by Starbucks centered around a carpet with a design of the solar system in the back. There were bar stools up front by bar part of the gutted pig, and many other tables for people to gather around and just have a nice chat over some coffee/beer.

Of course, there was also the second story part of the café that was stationed outside, overlooking the river and cobblestone streets of Magnolia. Pedestrians walking out and about doing their business. Shopkeepers were in their stores, selling their wares. And the rower was rowing his boat down the river.

It was here, on the second floor of the gutted pig that we find out blonde hero and his older brother having a beer over some idle chatter. Of course there was an arm wrestle and a thumb war here or there, but that's beside the point.

"So what's this I hear about you trying to organize a fairy tail tournament during the harvest festival Bro?" Asked Naruto as he started on another beer. For some reason, the boy had a very high tolerance for alcohol. Then again, when you breathe the flames of the eternal crack in the ground…well let's just say it's very amusing when the golden boy actually gets drunk.

Laxus simply rubbed his hands together as if he was very giddy about the prospect of being able to beat the shit out of his guildmates. Then again, he was. "It was just an idea ya know? Have freed set up a bunch of traps with his runes, make the place an artificial maze, and have me at the center waiting for any challengers who can actually make it to me!" he exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

Naruto simply flipped himself in his chair so that he was upside in it, with his feet holding his bottle of corona. The liquid falling into his mouth like the bottle was peeing it out. And just as fast as he was sipping it, he was suddenly sitting upright once again. "Don't you think your stroking your ego with that battle plan? The only people who would get to you would be me, Erza, Mira, Gray, Natsu, Cana, Alzack, and Bisca." Naruto replied with a frown.

Laxus's face scrunched up in thought. Before his features creased and he nodded his head. He then took a sip of his mixed drink. What was mixed? Two drinks that can get you really hammered separate. "Whoo! That's a doozy. Oh shit, there's two of you! anyway…you got a point. But what are we supposed to do? Have a good ol' sloberknocker? We have enough of those at the guild." he retorted as he started swaying back and forth slowly.

Naruto put out his black flames that had blazed out his entire body spontaneously. Then, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well we could always do a traditional one on one tournament…like we tried to do last year. Hopefully Natsu learns to fight when it's his turn…" Naruto muttered at the end.

And after a fifth sip of his INCREDIBLY alcoholic beverage, Laxus was inebriated enough to actually ask his little brother about his love life. "Hey bro…brobro…*hic* whatcha think about Mira back at the *hic* guildamaplace?" asked Laxus as he started to lean on the table they were at.

Naruto smiled at the scene before him. A drunk as all hell Laxus. "Bro, you and the old man have a problem…not like I can talk." Naruto stated overly cheerfully.

And then Sinclair fell out of the sky and into Laxus's empty glass that Naruto had confiscated. " _He's not the only one! Oh dear, this is quite heavy stuff…_ " mumbled the draconic skeleton.

Naruto continued smiling cheerfully like this was a regular scene in his (admittedly) chaotic life. As his gaze fell towards the drunk and slurring Laxus, a memory from the past sprang up. A glazed look fell upon his eyes as his mind dived into what already happened.

* * *

 _For as long as he had known, Naruto had been able to feel the inherent goodness of all people around him. To him, it had always manifested itself as a feeling of warmth and acceptance. People told him that he just saw the positive aspects of people first and foremost. But they were wrong._

 _It was more than that._

 _It was like crawling out from a cold cave and sitting by a blazing fire that someone made just for you. it was like being held by a mother as she gave you safety and love. It was like getting the birthday present you always wanted when you never even told anyone what you wanted. It was more than all of those._

 _It was why he would always smile. Always be cheerful. Who couldn't be in the presence of something like that? It made him happy. And when he was happy, other people couldn't help but smile. This only served to make Naruto even more happy. And so the smiles of other people would grow wider. Such was this cycle that could change even the stoutest of hearts._

 _But it was also the reason why Naruto never smiled when he was near Ivan Dreyer. To Naruto, the man brought about a cold presence. An unfeeling darkness that drained the very sunshine of its luster. But like before…it was more than that._

 _It was the very fire that person made for you was put out cruelly by that very same person; just so they could watch you despair. It was the very selfsame mother hugging her child, only to stab them with a butcher knife in the back, whilst watching the shock and betrayal flash on their face. It was the birthday present being smashed before your very eyes by the giver with a satisfied grin. But it was more than that._

 _No one could ever understand it. No one but Naruto. But that was aright by him. It was his curse, his burden to bear. And he would gladly let the weight fall on his shoulders with a smile. He was just that kind of person._

 _The kind of person that could make a person's negative outlook on life change for the better. And that is just what he did to Laxus. Ivan never expected his biological son to strike him when he attempted to strangle the crimson-blonde brat for spilling his drink on him by accident._

 _Laxus defended his adoptive brother with the kind of protectiveness that was reserved for blood. Blood of the family, blood of a fellow. And the distance between father and child deepened. On two fronts. On the front of guildmaster and child, and the level of father and child. Until eventually, Ivan was excommunicated from the guild. Exiled to forever be barred from coming into contact with his once comrades and family._

 _His final words that were heard by the guild were simply declarations of revenge against the guild and some choice words to the adopted Dreyer. To which were thankfully silenced by the man's biological child grabbing him by the face and throwing him out of the doors._

 _That moment only solidified the bond between brothers the two had. That one would care more for his brother than the man who had brought him into the world._

* * *

Naruto came back to earthland to see his brother waving his hand in front of his face.

"-uto! Hey! You back yet!?" exclaimed Laxus as he held one hand against his head, nursing a killer headache from the recovery he had from being slightly intoxicated. **Dragonslayer** implanted lacrima will do that to you.

The older of the two siblings was leaning slightly against the table while the resident lovable Dragon spirit fairy skeleton…thing was laying sprawled on top of the table, pass out drunk. Naruto shifted his slightly stiff crossed legs for a bit more comfort. He waved off Laxus's attempts to wave his hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine Laxus." He replied before smiling. "Just taking a trip down memory lane." He said as he took a sip of the cup of water he had on the table. Laxus eased back into his seat slightly at the admission he was presented with. Acknowledging that his fellow guildmate was back in the present.

"So what were you asking about Laxus? Something involving Mira?" questioned the younger half blonde as he scooped up Sinclair and put him into a chest pocket on his jacket. A magical chest pocket that was bigger on the inside than it was outside.

Laxus's attention went from his glass of water in hand, back to his brother. Who still had the damnable smile on his face. The trademarked Naruto smile. A smirk graced the lips of the lightning-bolt scarred face of the lightning mage. "Yeah, what's your thought on Mira bud?" asked the elder blonde.

Naruto leaned back and adopted a thinking expression. His face scrunched up in concentration and leaning his head on top of his fist for support. "Well…to start off…" he began…

"She's beautiful in my opinion, a kind soul who puts a smile on everyone face. A hard worker that puts her best into everything. A really good friend to have in a pinch. Has a bit of mischievous streak. A closet Sadomasochist. Really into roleplay if my readings are anything to go by. An excellent singer and a great musician. A party girl at heart. A fabulous cook. Not afraid to put someone into their place if the number of beat up suitors are any indication. And an excellent dance partner." Naruto surmised.

Laxus looked at Naruto in deadpan. Took a sip of his mixed drink. And let it all sink in for a bit. "…You stalked her didn't you?" he stated. No emotion behind the declaration. Just amazement.

Naruto had the decency to blush and nod his head in guilt. Laxus could only sigh. And then the final words of the summarization caught up to him. "You danced with her? When?" he said with an incredulous stare of wonder.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Smiling like a loon. "Just last night bro! I managed to get her dance with to a bit of a slow tune!" he exclaimed in happiness as held up his hand for his brother to clap.

Laxus grinned at the younger blonde before returning the gesture. A slap sound reverberated around th empty rooftop. "Nice! When are you going to ask for date? You got to make the moves sometime soon ya know? Otherwise someone might beat you to the punch." Explained Laxus as he folded his arms. A smirk across his features.

And why wouldn't he? His little brother had an interest in a girl. He had to be the sagely older brother who would help him in his quest to get the heart of the girl he likes!

"I was planning on asking her tomorrow bro! But I don't know what I should do…where should I take her? What does she like? What I know what she like…uh, you gotta help me man!" pleaded Naruto as he got on his knees and begged his older brother to help him.

Laxus laughed as a gleam appeared in his eye. His little brother needed his help in a matter of life or death! And by the Goddess was he going to help him succeed!

"Alright, here's what you do to get into the center of a girls heart…"

And Naruto listened with rapt attention. Soaking in all of the sagely advice.

* * *

 **As you can see, Laxus is immesurally different than he is in cannon. He had Naruto for a brother, the same kid who convinced a psychopath to become a family man. I'm pretty sure growing up with him as a little brother would have some affects on the man he would become.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The return of Titania!**

 **AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!**

 **CUE THE AIRHORNS!**

 **BABABABWAAAAAAA!**


	4. Titania appe-HOLY SHIT THATSALONGFIGHT!

**Quick note/rant: I would like to take this time to defend a certain someone's character. Not his canon character, but what could have been.**

 **To many, Sasuke Uchiha is an absolute prick. The definition of douche. The master of asspull. And the guy who kept on slipping Kishimoto a twenty every time he needed a new power to escape his current situation. He's an ass that has had everything handed to him all because of his bloodline, and a spoiled rotten shit stain.**

 **Now let's lay the facts bare: he was once a pretty nice kid. Wanted to earn the approval of his father and show him that he can be a strong warrior. He looked up to his older brother and constantly wanted to spend time with him. And then said brother went psycho on his entire family, killing everyone and making the corpses of his parents his little brothers welcome home greeting. He then proceeded to torture the poor kid for three days, forcing the innocent child to watch his beloved older brother kill each and every member of his family. The babies, the children, the old people, his cousins and nephews, as well as his parents.**

 **That went on for three days. Three days of mental torture.**

 **What was once love, was now a burning hatred that reduced everything to black. So he threw himself into training. Thirsting for power. The power to end the life of the one person that murdered all that he loved. A man that he loved like any little brother would. A man that he trusted above all else. A man that betrayed him in the worst way possible.**

 **Now that is some really good material that any writer worth their salt could do a lot with. So what if he betrayed his village? So what if he tried to kill the only person that could possibly empathize with him? All that mattered was the power to kill the man that not only killed everyone in his family, but also betrayed him when he loved and believed in him the most.**

 **And then he finds out the horrible truth about the death of his family. That his brother actually loved him above all else and didn't want his eyes for power, but that the brother that loved him was actually** ** _ordered_** **to kill his clan because they were planning a coup d'état. And that his brother only went through with it because he loved his little brother above all else. That even in death he tried to protect him as best as he could. That the person that ordered his families death was also someone who was a leading figure in the village that he abandoned for power.**

 **At this point, Kishimoto could have made Sasuke a bit of a more likable character. By having him find a different, but in character motive to guide him. Instead of that, Sasuke declared that he would kill Danzo and anybody associated with the leaf. Instead of respecting Itachi's love for the leaf village, he shits on his brother's grave by aiming to kill the village and everyone in it. The same village that Itachi sacrificed everything he had to ensure the safety of. Effectively giving the audience the message that Sasuke was throwing a bitch fit, and degrading his character into that of revenge obsessed psychopath that cannot exist without something being the target of his rage against the world.**

 **What could have been was simply that Sasuke could have seen the fact that blind vengeance against everything that could have slighted his family was in fact the complete opposite of what he should have done. Instead of declaring to kill Danzo and everything involving the leaf, it should have been a declaration of vengeance for the people that have been ruined by Danzo and the leaf. What should have been was Sasuke declaring:**

 **"** **I could care less what people think of me. Of the bonds I have destroyed with the ones I have betrayed. I don't care about my revenge. About the shinobi world. About all the things wrong in this place we live in. But I am an avenger. Killing those that have slighted me is the only way I know how to live. My blood sings for the death of those that have taken what was precious to me. The souls of my dead family scream for me to listen to their plight, and take the lives of those that have wronged them. To ease their pain by southing their souls with the blood of backstabbers and oath breakers. I do not take the lives of Danzo and those of the leaf for my personal vendetta…but for the lives they have ruined. For the innocents that screamed for mercy. For the spirits that still walk this earth. I am an Avenger. I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am the one who listens to the voices of the wrongly condemned. I am the blade of vengeance. And I demand blood in retribution."**

 **Now that is what could have been. It's a declaration of vengeance against Danzo and the leaf made not out of a desire for revenge, but out of a sense to right the wrongs that Danzo has committed against numerous people. It's a declaration to bring justice to those that have destroyed the lives of others. It actually is in his character to say something like that, while also showing character development for him. Instead of letting his hatred dictate what he should do, he instead decides to be the one who will bring justice against those that have toyed with the lives of others. Not out of revenge, but out of a desire to be the one that avenges those that have been wronged like him.**

 **Sounds a lot better than "I will kill all of those that have disgraced the Uchiha." And it's a much more badass declaration than the bitch fit he threw in canon. It's why I despise Kishimoto. He took something that had so much potential, and took a crap all over it. And we ended up stuck with douchebag Sasuke.**

 **RANT: !OVER!**

* * *

 **Holy shit guys, this is over 14,000 words long. I know I missed the ball on updating one of my stories this week. But…I decided to make up for it with this epic of chapter. Over half of this is pretty much dedicated to a fight scene. A battle scene if you will.**

 **A Naruto character makes his appearance in this chap, and he's going to stick around until the end. I'm probably going to update either Red swordsman or Heart of a Digimon next. I don't think mom wanted me to be a ninja is going to take a while…I'm still working on it folks…its currently 10 thousand words long.**

 **Let's just say in that story I'm having a hard time coming up with killer bee's lines…but so far it's a smashin' of a bashin' that's better to improve our humble bastion.**

 **Anyway, my sister got married last Saturday. And I think I brought Texas with me to North Carolina…it's been nothing but rain up here instead of snow.**

 **However, enough rambling. Here's the chapter!**

 **I don't own anything except this story, this chocolate bunny, a copy of Pokémon super mystery dungeon, and a loot crate membership.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The return of Titania! And the emergence of a…enemy?**

"So the Master's gone to a meeting? I didn't really even know that all the guildmasters had their own council…" Said a yawning Lucy Heartfilia as she stretched her arms and neck out from her seated position. Across from her sat the Ice-Make mage Gray Fullbuster. Who was, yet again, shirtless. The oblivious stripper was seated into a relaxed slouch. Leaning slightly back as he had one arm on the table.

All around the guildhall mages and wizards sat around. Chatting among their fellows, having a drink, or partaking in any sort of card game they felt like playing to pass the time. There were a few waitresses going here and there, taking plates of food to seated guild members or refilling a glass of alcohol.

It was the early afternoon for the fairy tail guild and the residents of Magnolia. The time when everybody was either getting into the groove of work, or already hard at it. For the mages of Fairy tail, it was the time to finish eating and take a job, or laze around for the day and hang out with friends and family.

Gray waved his hand that wasn't on the table in a sweeping gesture. "It's a bi-monthly gathering for all the guild masters and such. A time to get together with old friends and make inter-guild deals. Information trading and job distribution and all that." Gray explained with a handwave. Not even noticing the breeze that brushed against him. A trait that all Ice-Make mages share. An immunity to the cold. Bit of a double edged sword due to how they unconsciously prefer the cold over the heat. Resulting in the stripping habit.

Lucy made on 'O' face as she understood the gist of what Gray was explaining to her. And then her personal experiences with her guild master came to the forefront of her mind. Realization Dawning on her as her face shifted to stoic. "In short it means that a bunch of wrinkly old people are gathering together to get balls-to-the-wall drunk…isn't that right?" the voluptuous blonde deadpanned.

Gray sniggered a bit at how jaded the newest recruit for the guild had become in no more than two days. "Yep." He confirmed with a smirk. "A bunch of old people simply get together to get drunk off their own asses as they drink away their own sorrows. Kind of pitiful isn't it?"

Lucy sighed at just how…pathetic the one leading her guild was in reality to what she had expected. She knew that she shouldn't have gone into the guild with any expectations concerning the members of the guild she always dreamed of joining…but did the reality have to be so cruel?

"Tell me about it…" the celestial spirit mage groaned as she layed her head against her elbow on the table. "I know that Fairy tail was supposed to be really eccentric compared to other guilds…but I've had so many expectations shattered…"

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon, it can't be that bad right?" he sighed out.

Lucy's head turned to look at him from its position against the table. Her golden blonde hair shadowing one of her brown eyes. "Loki is a playboy, Elfman is obsessed with being manly, most of Fairy tail's destructive habits are the cause of one fire breathing mage that doesn't know what a shirt is, the guildmaster is a perverted old drunk, Cana is a bottomless well of alcohol, the only **Inferno** mage in Fiore has a ramen addiction, and I'm currently talking to a guy that is literally naked 90% of the time he's awake." She snarked back at the streaking Ice-mage.

"Am I naked right now?" he asked curiously.

Lucy narrowed her one visible eye. "I can see your underwear stuck to the wall behind you." she deadpanned.

"Goddamnit!" Gray swore as he rose from his seat like a bat out of hell and quickly snatched up his wayward clothes for the fifth time since he had woken up.

Lucy could only sigh as her point was proven in less than three seconds. She slowly rose back up into a seated position as Gray climbed back into the seat of the table on the opposite end of the Table to Lucy. "C'mon, there has to be at least one person here that didn't disillusion you!" Gray exclaimed in exasperation. His white and blue coat now back on his person.

Lucy put a finger to her chin as she adopted a thinking expression. "Well…" she drawled out. "There is Mirajane. I kinda expected the guild poster girl to be a pretty nice person all around…and really pretty in person…" she muttered towards the end.

Gray raised an eyebrow as he turned to look over to the bar counter where said barmaid stood behind washing a glass. Humming a happy tune all the way with a smile on her face. Curiosity picked, Gray turned back to Lucy. "Speaking of her, do you know why she seems so happy today? I mean, more than usual?" he asked as he waved his hands in front of himself.

Lucy smirked as she leaned forward on the table, her chin resting on both of her open palms. "Well, I heard through the grapevine that a certain crimson-blonde mage was given a ticket to a dine-in theater by a friend…only thing is, he had an extra ticket for some reason." She began. A playful smile on her face.

Gray leaned forward as his eyes shifted to the mentioned crimson-blonde on the second floor who was seated into a cushion chair reading a book.

"So he decided to bring a friend along for the show and asked everyone's favorite barmaid to go with him. From what I heard she actually _squealed_ in a blink-and-you-miss-it moment. Although Naruto didn't seem to notice it… "

Gray scratched his chin in contemplation as he leaned back into his chair. He then turned towards Cana, who was three tables away chugging a barrel of Alcohol. "Hey Cana! Is the bet still going on?"

Cana, face flushed in quasi-drunkenness, turned to answer. "Last I checked it was still going on!" she hollered back before returning to her liver destroying beverage.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she looked back to Gray. "A bet for how long it takes those two to hook up?" she questioned with a neutral expression. Her arms folded beneath her massive Gonga-gongs.

Gray shaked his head in denial as he leaned back again and rested his arm against the table. "A bet for how long it takes Mira to confess to him. It's so freaking obvious it's painful to watch." He sighed out in frustration. Both for how oblivious the somewhat schizophrenic **Inferno** mage acted, and how nervous Mirajane gets when she's near her crush.

Lucy could only nod her head in agreement to that statement. And then the guildhall doors slammed open to reveal a wide-eyed, scared looking Natsu Dragneel.

"Everybody hide! Erza's back!" he shouted.

Everyone guild member's eyes, sans Mirajane and Lucy, widened in horror at that announcement. And all that was left of the humble atmosphere was dead silence. And a crushing feeling of dread.

* * *

Naruto Dreyer was many things. An S-class mage, a ramen addict, a bit of a schitzo, a lover of literature, an adopted orphan from a church orphanage, and the only known holder of two very powerful magic's. But he was, like everyone else in the guild, scared shitless of Erza scarlet: the Titania. And with good reason too!

Considering her disciplinarian tendencies, his knack for doing random things for no explainable reason as well as his sudden mood changes…well you get the point. One childhood beating courtesy of the red-haired knight mage, and you have one traumatically damaged Fairy tail mage. Of course there are the few times in the past that he challenged her to see just how strong he was…but childhood fears tend to play a large part in an adults psyche if they are not treated early.

The same thing happened to Gray and Natsu. So he at least could find solace in the fact that he wasn't alone in his justified fear of the scarlet S-class mage. But then again, everybody was scared of Erza. With a great deal of effort, Naruto closed the book he was reading. The tale of the gutsy shinobi was a pretty good book in his opinion. He was oddly named after the main character to boot! Maybe that's where his parents got his name from?

Naruto slowly made his way down to the first floor of the guildhall. His dread increasing with every step he took. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he made his way towards the guild bar. Sitting down on one of the stools that faced the guildhalls doors. He then put his hands together as if he was doing a prayer, his lips moving but no sounds coming out. Everyone present just looked at the man in understanding and pity.

And then the doors opened. Revealing a beautiful red-haired woman in armor. She wore a blue skirt and had a chest piece with the Heart Cruz insignia located on the left breast. Her hair reached down to her waist. She slowly walked into the guildhall carrying a massive decorated horn. The normally rowdy mage guild oddly quite for once. A tension in the air as dread emanated from every magic user present.

The only one present with a smile was Mirajane. Who waved to the scarlet-haired mage with cheer. "Welcome back Erza! If you're looking for the master he's at the monthly guild meeting." She called out to the knight mage. Erza returned the smile as one of the guild members pointed at the decorated horn nervously. Sweat rolling down his face as he worked up the courage to speak.

"Uh…Erza, what's with the…big thing you brought back?"

Erza turned towards the man who spoke with a wistful smile on her face. "It's the horn of the monster I 'subdued'. The townspeople decorated it in celebration…and it was so pretty I decided to keep it with me. It should look good on my next to everything else." She spoke calmly. And then she turned towards the mage who had spoken with an inquisitive gleam in her eye. "Will it be a nuisance by any chance?" she said neutrally. Pushing back a stray strand of hair out of her face.

The guild member that she spoke to suddenly started waving his hands in front of his face, all nervous and jittery in his response. "N-no ma'am! It won't be a bother at all!" the man exclaimed.

And then the atmosphere suddenly changed. A hard glare found its way into Erza's eyes as she swept the entire guildhall with her gaze. "I heard all of you were causing trouble again." She began coldly. Authority seeping into every word she spoke as she straightened her posture. "Even if master will brush it all off I will not."

And like that, everyone present tensed for the verbal lashing they were all about to get.

She immediately turned a cold look towards the guilds resident drinker. "Cana! That is an inappropriate sitting position!"

The card mage paled as she hugged her drinking barrel closer to her.

She shifted her gaze to another guild member. "You! If you're going to dance, then do it outside! People are walking around here and your taking up space!"

Cue disgruntled person walking outside the guildhall.

"Wakaba, you're dropping those cancer sticks onto the ground. Clean it up!"

Said older mage cringed as he picked up the one cigarette that was on the ground.

"Nab! Stop standing around and pick a damn job already!"

Said mage cringed as he looked back at the job board he was in front of. Indecisiveness seeping into every pore of his being.

"Naruto! Quite praying! I have nothing to say to you this time!"

Said mage Immediately turned around and gave a cheeky grin and a peace sign to all present.

"Happy! Where are Natsu and Gray?" she barked at the flying blue cat.

"Uhh…they're-"

A certain skeletal dragon thing floated down and landed on the scarlet-haired mages shoulder. "- _Acting just like you expected them to madam Erza._ " Spoke the ghostly dragon skeleton in a melodious voice. Erza smiled at the resident ghost fairy.

"Thank you Sinclair. Is that correct you two?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that whispered of pain and untold agony.

The two mages had an arm around each other's shoulders as the sweated profusely. It was Gray who spoke up. "Don't worry about us Erza! We're best buddies! Right Natsu?"

"Aye!"

Although Erza didn't see it, everyone else saw the clenched teeth and unbridled fear in their eyes. Lucy only looked at the Fire **Dragonslayer** in shock as his words registered in her mind. "HE TURNED INTO HAPPY!?" She exclaimed in surprise. And she now had slowly begun to fear the disciplinarian of the guild.

Erza however payed no attention to the blonde haired celestial spirit mage who had been slowly moving away from her. Her attention was focused on the Ice-Make mage and the **Dragonslayer** before her. "That's good. It's nice to know that you two can get along." She said with a smile.

The two of them only nodded. "I-its alright Erza! No problems or fights over here!" cried out Gray as he furiously shook Natsu's hand.

The Equip mage only nodded in understanding. "Speaking of problems…I need your help with a problem you two." She spoke as she folded her arms as silence reigned in the guild. And then there was one central though going through the minds of all present. Although only one actually spoke up.

"Wait, what's going on Erza? You need help with something?" Asked Naruto incrediusly. His finger pointing accusingly at her in confusion.

Erza tilted her head. "Did I stutter?" she asked. The **Inferno** mage clamped up the moment she asked that question. And then a magic lightbulb appeared miraculously above her head. "On second thought, I want you to help out as well. Better to play it safe." She stated with a nod to herself.

Naruto waved his hand in a stop motion. "Wait, Bisca and Alzack are out at the library together. And I have no intention of forming a team without them in it." The Dreyer stated. Erza raised an eyebrow when he finished his sentence however.

"But you're not adversed to working with me and two others? You don't have to go. I'm just asking you in case things are rougher than I expect them to be." She stated. Again, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Naruto simply shrugged. "If it's a one-time thing then I can deal. Besides, I ain't got anything planned for later this week."

At this point, Natsu decided to interject. "Hey! Don't we get a say in this!?" this in turn, caused Erza to fix him with a cold glare.

"No." she stated. Finality each into every ounce of sound that one word made. Both Natsu and Gray slumped in defeat.

She then turned to Naruto. "So we are in accord?"

All three male mages she was going to drag with her nodded. Although two of those nods were made with a rather depressing aura about them.

"Good. Meet me at the train station at 10'o'clock sharp."

* * *

White and light blue cobblestones were the walls and flooring of the Magnolia train station. Lanterns atop miniature stone towers littered the area in an orderly fashion on both sides of the train station. The middle area was dedicated to the tracks for the locomotives. Among the area were a few benches for people to sit down and wait for the desired train to arrive.

Sitting on one bench were two specific individuals. One was a man with four whisker marks on his face, two on each side, and spiky blonde hair that ended in crimson highlights. The other was a busty blonde young woman who had a scowl on her face as she watched two individuals argue with each other.

Ignoring the squabbling fairy tail mages in front of them, Naruto Dreyer decided to start a conversation with miss Lucy Heartfilia.

"So…why are you here?" inquired the inquisitive inquisitor with a refreshing smile.

Lucy tilted her head slightly to look at the question fellow blond next to her. A tired sigh escaping her breath as she slumped forward a bit. "Mira asked me to accompany you guys…although I think she just wanted me to keep an eye on you…"

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "Why would she do that? Ask you to keep an eye on me I mean…"

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she slumped into her seat on the bench. "Damn your dense…why don't you ask her?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, don't feel like it."

Lucy only groaned at that statement. "And that's why that relationship is taking so long to even begin…" she muttered under her breath.

Naruto raised an eyebrow hearing her. "Uhh…I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed…what do you mean by 'that relationship'? I mean, I like to think that I have a pretty healthy relationship with everyone else in the guild."

Lucy fixed a tired glare at the crimson-blonde in utter disbelief. "Like I said…you are really dense."

Naruto just looked at her in confusion before looking back to the arguing Natsu and Gray. With a shrug he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

And then Lucy noticed that someone was missing.

"So uh…where's the little ghost guy?"

"Sincair?"

"Yeah, the little smartass thing."

"Meh. Don't know. He just said he was going to sit this one out."

"Didn't he do pretty much jack all on your last job as well?"

"The little buggers dependable when it counts. He just feels like sitting this one out."

A snort. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Geez. What's got you so damn cranky?"

"How about the fact that Natsu and Gray popped into my apartment as I was getting out of the shower and were going through my things and making a mess of my room!?"

A chuckle resounded. "C'mon, can't be that bad…"

The blonde haired busty celestial spirit mage turned her gaze from the arguing Ice-Make and **Dragonslayer** duo and fixed the **Inferno** mage with a gaze that would make any man wilt under its judgmental gaze. Naruto suddenly seemed to shrink down to chibi size while Lucy became glaring giantess of a woman.

His mighty squeaky voice made itself known. "Uh…wrong answer?" let it be known that the youngest Dreyer was easily intimidated by scary, busty women.

Lucy's glare seemed to darken just a smidgen. " **You have no idea…** " she stated ominously. Before the scene could escalate any further, the whistle of the train resounded throughout the train station.

"Hurry up you two! The train is about to leave. Move it!" barked one Erza scarlet as she walked on board the train.

The two blondes immediately booked it to board the train. Leaving poor shirtless Gray to drag a reluctant Natsu onto the train. Kicking and screaming all the way. Strangely enough, those complaints died the moment his foot touched the flooring of the train.

How odd.

* * *

"So…what's your name?" asked a frowning Naruto as he sat across from the only other person in his compartment. A strange mage that had his black hair shaped into a weird pineapple shaped hairstyle. The man was wearing a simple beige coat over a black shirt and pants. And wore a set of open toed…sandals? Sneakers? What the hell kind of shoes were those?

The man simply shrugged as he held out his hand. "Kageyama Nara. Just your average day mage going around with a weird ass flute in his pocket." He drawled out. An air of disinterest about him. But to Naruto's eyes, he was anything but. Not sensing any ill intent from the man he reached out and shook his fellow mages hand.

"Naruto Dreyer. At your service. And if I may ask, the hell kind of shoes are those?"

Kageyama blinked at the question. Of all things to ask what kind of question was that? Not asking about the weird ass flute? Not commenting on the konoha headband he had on his left bicep? Not even making fun if his ponytail like the last thirty people had? Troublesome.

The man shrugged his shoulders as he let out a yawn. "They're shinobi sandals. You know, from the elemental nations overseas?"

Naruto blinked as he watched the lazy man slouch into his comfy seat. "Shinobi? As in Ninja? That's an actual fashion brand?"

The man's face twitched just slightly as he slipped his hands into his coats pockets. "No. I just got them from one of the ninja villages the continent over." He stated. Closely watching for any kind of reaction from the man seated across from him.

Naruto tilted his head slightly. Curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Ninja village? They actually have those things?" he stated in surprise as he folded his arms. Getting into a relaxed slouch as he sat in the train compartment.

"What? You seriously don't know about the Elemental Nations? It's kinda a big part of Fiore's history…don't they teach you people anything these days?" Kageyama stated in faux surprise. Leaning against the window for added comfort.

"Never heard of it. So how does an entirely different continent play a part in Fiore's hist-"

" _We have arrived at Onibus station. Please remember to take any and all belongings with you on your person as you exit the train. Have a safe and wonderful day!_ "

"Shit, well I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Mr. Pineapple hair. Have a nice day!" the Dreyer called out as he left he compartment. As soon as he left, Kageyama's narrowed into the calculative eyes of a seasoned tactician.

"So…I've seemingly stumbled upon the Yondaime's lost son while out in Fiore. As well as found out that most of the people here don't actually know the history between the two countries. And I still have a troublesome job to do…this is going to be a drag. I just know it…" the man muttered as he exited the compartment as headed towards a certain **Dragonslayer** mage. Prepared to act the part of the pawn piece in his mission.

* * *

"I was wondering why I didn't see Natsu out here with you guys…" muttered the crimson blonde as he checked over his magic revolver. Making sure it was ready for use at a moment's notice. He absently noticed that Erza had run over to the train controls and had pulled the emergency lever to stop the train.

"That should buy him some time…" muttered the **Inferno** mage as he put his revolver back into its holster. He then turned around as he cracked his knuckles. "Hey Gray! You got the magic golf cart thing ready!?" he shouted out to the exhibitionist.

Gray pulled up right beside him…with his coat on surprisingly. He nodded to the black haired Ice-Make mage as he got into the back of the vehicle. He then turned to Lucy, who was still outside the four wheeler. "Go and get Erza! She should be able to push this thing to its limit so we can tach up to the train."

The girl nodded and went to grab the redheaded knight. Who was on the ground begging profusely to be hit for some sort of bizarre retribution for forgetting Natsu on the train. Naruto could only sigh at the sight as he watched Lucy drag the comically serious woman over to the magic four wheeler.

 _Troublesome…this day is going to be drag isn't it?_

"Wait a minute…" called out Naruto, gaining the attention of Gray who turned around to look at him. He was now missing his shirt. Naruto paid that small tidbit no mind as he continued what he was going to say. "…Where's happy?"

"I'm over here!"

"You're riding shotgun?"

"Aye!"

* * *

Kageyama ducked underneath the fiery fist of his opponent. It was really easy getting the idiot to fight him in his honest opinion. Just spout out some crap about how unfair everything is, make him think your completely and utterly pathetic and all that. Then insult his guild, call them flies and trash and all that, and you get one pissed off **Dragonslayer** mage trying to beat the shit out of you.

Although it was quite easy for an undercover Anbu like him like him to dodge around the kids strikes and make him waste energy, it was getting to be a drag in such a tight space.

"Hold still damn it!"

Kageyama hopped backwards to avoid the lunge the kid mage to try and grab him. The shadow user fiddled with the Kunai in his hands as fixed a bored glare at the fairy tail mage. "Yeah, how about no?"

The **Dragonslayer** huffed and gathered his magic around his feet, boosting him forward as he was propelled by twin jets of dragon flames around his feet. Kageyama ducked underneath the boosting **Dragonslayer** as he formed his free hand into a handsign with his middle and index finger pointed upwards, with the rest of his fist enclosed.

As the salamander flew past him, Kageyama's shadow rippled and struck out into the physical world, reaching out and grabbing the flying Dragonslayer by the foot. Natsu's eyes widened in shock before the shadow grappled him with excessive force back to Kageyama, with twirled around with lightning quick reflexes and slammed his foot into the solar plexus of his riled up opponent.

The sudden whiplash sent Natsu flying backwards into the opposite end of the train car. Kageyama decided that he should stay in character and taunt the kid. "C'mon…this can't be everything that a fly like you can do right?"

Natsu stood up and glared before breathing in the air, and gathering it in his lungs. Kageyama, on the opposite end of the train car raised an eyebrow when he saw a fiery red magic circle materialize in front of the **Dragonslayer's** face.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ "

A great flame missile made headway towards Kageyama. His shinobi training kicking into gear as he clasped his hands together into a handseal. This one was similar to the previous one in that his middle and index finger were pointed upwards; both hands pressed against each other, the other fingers criss-crossed each other to connect the hands.

The man's shadow twitched before it rose from the ground, becoming an obstacle for the incoming fire missile. Although it would seem that his defensive technique was for naught as the fire missile completely obliterated his shadow, engulfing the man as he was pushed against the wall.

Natsu grinned as he walked over towards the downed man. "Not so much of a fairy trash now am I?" as he walked over to his injured opponent, he took notice of the man's bag that had spilled out its contents. In particular, the eerie skull flute with three rubies imbedded into it. But before he could reach down and pick it up, the train speakers crackled on.

 _We are glad to inform you that the problem has been solved. The train will now continue its journey to its next stop beginning now._

The all-too familiar feel of queasiness and upheaval in his stomach came back as soon as the train started moving. He clutched his stomach as a certain shadow user spoke into his ear.

"Need some help buddy?"

Natsu's eyes widened just before he felt something grab his legs and pull him through a compartment window and into the area outside of the moving train. Making him crash into a crimson-blonde Dreyer who was sitting on the roof of the magic four-wheeler the fairy tail mages used to catch up to the train.

Naruto was sent flying off of the vehicle, with a cry he landed on the dirty road as Erza and everyone else seemed to completely forget him in the confusion of Natsu landing on them.

Acting quickly, he gathered magic into his hand and sent a rope-like stream of **Inferno** flames towards the caboose of the train. The flames wrapped around the back railing of the train and pulled Naruto along the train.

He righted himself in the air and landed his feet on the train tracks as he was pulled along with train, sparks erupting as his metal plated boots grinded against the metal tracks. He gave a two-fingered salute to Erza and the gang when he passed them before he focused and pulled himself towards the train.

Pulling himself over the railing, he hid in the caboose compartment of the train. Patiently waiting for the train to stop and Eisenwald to make its move.

* * *

Oshibana station was a train station bigger than the average station. it was also designed very differently. for one, it was a large, flat, circular area that was cylinder like in that the roof and flooring were flat. the roof was supported by dozens of large stone pillars that littered the area. the center of the place was a slightly raised circular platform that the trains stopped at.

Erza leaned against the pillar for support as her magical exhaustion caught up with her. She had already taken out the members of the Eisenwald guild and chucked all of their unconscious bodies outside of the train station.

She snapped her head around when she began to hear hurried footsteps, eyes widening in surprise when she saw Naruto running towards her. "It's a set up! Erigor's target is the guild masters!"

Erza cursed as forced herself to stand upright, looking up to the slightly taller crimson-blonde. "That would explain why they set up shop here…if his target is the guild masters then why aren't you giving chase?" she questioned as she summoned forth a simple steel sword for support.

Naruto shaked his head as he crossed his arms, "The creepy bastard set us up, there's a freakishly strong tornado outside of the train station keeping us in…"

Erza bit her lip at hearing his reason. This was not good…not good at all. "We need to find Natsu and Gray pronto. They might be able to do something about that…by the way, where were you? I would've helped if you had been here a bit earlier." She inquired. Now having recovered enough to stand on her two feet without too much trouble.

"I was stuck in the bathroom…I kinda figured that you would be able to handle things while I took a crap." The Dreyer deadpanned. Hey, when a man hears the call of nature a man's gotta head it. Bad things happen if they don't.

Erza scowled as his pathetic reasoning for not assisting them in their endeavor. "We can talk about your pathetic excuse later, but for now help me find Natsu and Gray."

"I don't think you should be worrying about your companions…but more about yourselves trash." Spoke a cold monotone voice from the area were the train was. The two fairy tail mages turned to see a man around the age of Naruto standing on top of the train. He had long white hair braded into a ponytail that went down his back, and had two bangs in front of his face. His eyes were a deep violet that were cold and unfeeling.

The man wore a simple white-gray long sleeve jacket and baggy cloud-white pants that ended around his ankle. The man wore leather gloves and pointy tipped leather shoes. The most peculiar thing about the man however were the two red dots situated just above his eyes.

"Oi, if you're looking for a fight, then I'll fight you. But you better get out of my way before you regret it…" called out Naruto with a bark.

The white-haired man narrowed his eyes at the fairy tail mage. "I'm sorry…but did something just talk to me? Who is trash like you to speak to me directly?" the enigmatic figure seethed. His eyes lit up in anger for but a brief second before shifting back to the cold ice that they were before.

Naruto glared back at the man atop of the train. "Oh…your one of those types." He then turned to Erza. "You go and get Gray and the others…I'll handle this prick." He stated with a foxy smile and bright eyes. The smile that everyone in fairy tail knew and loved.

Erza took one look at the man atop of the train before turning her eyes back to Naruto. "You sure? People become arrogant for a reason…and if he's hired help by Erigor then he might be strong." She stated in concern and caution.

However, Naruto just waved her off. "Don't worry. I'll be fine! You just go and deal with Erigor. Besides…you would just get in the way in your current condition." He stated with that ever present smile.

Well can't argue with that she reasoned. She began to jog away from the train station and outside to where the tornado of wind was present. However, she turned around halfway through to look back to the two mages, only to find them starring down at each other. She turned back around and began to sprint away…she just knew something was about to go down.

As Erza left to chase down Natsu and Gray, Naruto continued to stare at the strange mage standing atop the train. He took care to analyze every detail that he could of the strange white haired mage.

He held himself like a warrior. Confident in his power as his body tensed in preparation for combat. He took note that he didn't seem to have any visible weapon on his person. No sword or long range projectile on him. Although he did take into account that there may be a hidden knife in the man's sleeve.

His clothing was light, designed for speed. Not much protection. Either he was hard to hit, or he had a naturally powerful defensive ability. The man's baggy pants seemed only to be that way because of his sense of fashion. Although Naruto did take note of the sapphire necklace that had a misty silver crescent moon inside of it. It oddly seemed to parallel his own sun necklace.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, stand down. We don't need to fight this out ya know?" asked the crimson blonde as he stood his ground against the white-haired man's cold glare.

"And why should I listen to one that needs to really on others to survive? You fairy trash are all the same. I will not be deterred. Either get out of my way, or throw away your life getting in the way of my target." Was the cold response from the enemy mage.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man atop the train. "So your target is Erza…well I was originally going to let you off as nothing but a broken husk but now I think I'm going to make sure you can't hurt anyone in my guild." Was his retort. The apparent assassin only scoffed at his declaration.

Naruto's hand slowly reached for his revolver until his hand was hovering over the holster. Not one word was spoken as the two mages sized each other up. Until the silence was broken by the cautious Dreyer. "What's your name and purpose for assisting Eisenwald? As far as I can tell you have no stake in assisting in the murder of a bunch of people…so why?" Spoke the crimson blonde in a frosty tone.

The man standing on the train raised an eyebrow, bringing to attention the strange red dots located just above his eyes. "Kimimaro Kaguya. My reasons are my own and I have no reason to spill them to someone who will most likely be dead by the time this ordeal is finished." Was the cold response from the now named Kaguya.

 **-Ost: Naruto: Kokuten-**

And like that, the battle began with a bang from Naruto's revolver. With lightning quick reflexes he had ripped it from its holster, had it already pointed it at the white haired man, and fired three bursts of black flames from it with a resounding boom.

Kimimaro bent down and slammed his fist into the ground, causing a pale white magical circle with an intricate design resembling a six pointed star to appear around his person originating from the point he had slammed his fist. The magic circle glowed a misty white as a transparent spherical barrier enveloped the area around the Kaguya, the bursts of black flames clashing with the barrier and creating an explosion of smoke.

The white-haired mage leaped out of the cloud of smoke as he flipped towards the fairy tail mage, a descending axe-kick making headway towards the crimson blonde. Naruto retaliated by summoning forth the arms of **Susano'o** , and crossing them together to shield him.

The axe-kick clashed with the arms of the storm god with great force, pushing Naruto back a bit as he willed the arms of **Susano'o** to reinforce them against the Kaguya. Said mages eyes narrowed as the golden skeletal arms uncrossed themselves with great force, pushing him back into the air. Naruto focused his magic and formed swords of **Inferno** flames into both of the skeletal hands of **Susano'o**.

Kimimaro flipped around in the air just in time to cross his arms to protect himself from the cross-slash that Naruto's **Susano'o** swung towards him. The attack connected and slammed Kimimaro into the ground, spider-web cracks forming around his downed person.

Naruto willed the arms of **Susano'o** to real back, and lined them up for a parallel slash. As the two **Inferno** blades descended upon him, Kimimaro kicked his feet up and twirled upwards, perfectly dodging the two **Infernal** blades that slammed into the ground in the spot where he was once laying down.

The Kaguya then thrusted both of his arms towards each of the arms of **Susano'o** as a glowing magic circle took shape in his violet eyes. He spoke the incantation of one spell as his eyes radiated with a magical light.

" ** _Shinra Tensei._** " He intoned with perfect calm. The air tensed for but a split second, before a resounding shockwave of power completely disassembled the arms of **Susano'o** and the **Inferno** blades they held in their grasp. The stone flooring was ripped apart as chunks of stone and cement went flying in all directions. The train was blasted off of the tracks and bended unnaturally as it went flying through many of the train stations pillars, compartments shredded and pulverized as they clashed with the stone floor.

The crimson-blonde mage was forced backwards as he tried to hold his ground, teeth clenching as he was being pushed back through the air by the shockwave of magical energy. Naruto found his bearings and managed to right himself just as Kimimaro landed back onto the ground. The fairy tail mage tensed as he saw the white-haired mage spin around with his hand clenched into a fist as he pointed it towards his opponent.

Naruto watched in shock as his adversary's arm shifted and folded in on itself, strange metal baton-like protrusions popping out of the Kaguya's arm. An air of disinterest presented itself as the White-haired mage intoned the name of another spell.

" ** _Macross Massacre._** " Kimimaro spoke without any emotion. A whizzing sound reverberate throughout the ruined train station as the baton-like protrusions were propelled off of the Kaguya's arm by trails of fire. A barrage of missiles began to home in on Naruto in multiple directions from the front of his person.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and burst into motion, running to the side as the missiles began to give chase. One of them missed the Dreyer and rammed into the wall of the train station, a terrifying explosion signifying the end of the deadly projectiles short life. Another missile failed to hit its target as Naruto ran behind a pillar, the resulting explosion completely obliterating the stone support.

Naruto gathered magic around his feet; causing a black circle of magic that radiated charcoal flames to appear beneath his boot. " ** _Phantom March._** " He muttered beneath his breath. Causing small burst of black flames to exploded beneath his foot, propelling him upwards into the air. Which allowing him to dodge yet another missile that slammed into the spot he once was at.

As Naruto was speeding through the air, he channeled his **Inferno** magic to the tip of his fingers, forming a claw of black flames around his hand. He slammed that very selfsame hand against a stone pillar he was about to pass. His hand dug into the stone pillar, bringing a sudden halt to his flight through the air as he swung around the pillar, barely missing the missile that could not change its trajectory in time and clashed with the roof of the train station. Causing an explosion that rained rubble against the floor of the ruined train station.

Naruto descended down the pillar, swinging around the stone support as his **Infernal** claw dug into the material to slow his descent. Naruto swung his head upwards to see two missiles heading towards him. A smirk crossed his face as he pushed his legs against the pillar he was one, and jumped off of it. Flipping through the air as one of the missiles rammed into the pillar, causing an explosion that sent even more chunks of destroyed stone in all directions.

He pushed his legs outwards as he somersaulted through the air, landing his foot on the other of the two missiles that had tried to ram themselves into him. He jumped off of the missile and flipped through the air while reaching for his revolver. In the blink of an eye he had drawn his revolver and fired a single burst of **Inferno** flames towards the missile he used as a platform, the magical projectile making contact with the explosive projectile. The resulting explosion sending out a shockwave that pushed outwards a gust of wind.

Naruto descended towards the ground after he put his revolver back into its holster, using his **Infernal** claw to slow his momentum as he slid against the rubble littered floor of the train station. He raised his head from his kneeling position as Kimimaro rushed towards him, his hands outstretched towards Naruto as he ran towards his opponent.

Each of the Kaguya's fingers split open down the middle, revealing the bones beneath the muscle. Never letting his gaze leave his adversary, Kimimaro channeled magic into his fingers, causing the bones to burst towards Naruto like bullets fired from a firearm. Naruto, seeing the incoming bone bullets, summoned forth the ribcage of **Susano'o** to defend him.

The bone bullets pinged off of the golden ethereal ribcage. However, this did not deter Kimimaro as he continued his charge towards his enemy. The Kaguya cocked back his arm as the very skin of his hand rippled and mangled itself, chilling white bone emerging from the gruesome hand and converging around the enclosed fist. Forming a skull around the hand that had white eyes that radiated a misty silver light.

Naruto dispelled the ribcage of **Susano'o** as he too began to charge towards his opponent. Channeling **Inferno** magic to his hand, causing black flames to erupt around his clenched fist. Forming the snarling visage of might lion mid-roar. A mane of black flames crackling towards his shoulder as he thrusted the head of the **Infernal** beast towards his opponents chest.

Kimimaro pushed magic towards his sandal clad feet as he too pushed forward his hand that was enclosed by a solemn skull. A magic circle materialized beneath his feet and burst into multiple white shards. " ** _Caulkitus Walk._** " The Kaguya breathed out as his spell propelled him forward.

The very same charcoal black magical circle from before appeared beneath the feet of the charging fairy tail mage. " ** _Phantom March._** " He intoned as his eyes never left the approaching form of his opponent. A thunderclap boomed throughout the ruined train station as the two mages sped towards each other. Both sets of eyes glaring into the others. A scowl forming on the crimson-blondes face, while a small snarl escaped from the cold Kaguya.

The two attacks met each other in the center of the train station. Right in the spot that Kimimaro was slammed into by the arms of Naruto's **Susano'o**. A haunting scream eerily similar to that of a screeching electrical machine wailed throughout the battleground.

" ** _Damnation beast!/Gigaroth's ravage!_** "

The two magical techniques met head-on. Pushing against one another as they fought for dominance. A blazing tunnel of abyss black flames funneling outwards in Naruto's direction like a tornado as the ground around the two mages ripped itself to pieces, blasting in any and all directions except towards the two clashing mages.

As the struggle continued between the two fighters, red and black flame marks erupted from Kimimaro's neck. Crawling outwards and covering his body. The Kaguya's snarling visage twisted into a condescending smirk. His eyes hardening just slightly as a dark power revitalized him, granting him the strength to end the stalemate between the two mages.

The skull of **Gigaroth** cracked as the dark power that seeped into it caused the magical technique to become unstable. But the empowered magical attack was still strong enough to obliterate the **Inferno** spell it was fighting against, pushing the fairy tail mage backwards, leaving him vulnerable as the skull of **Gigaroth** cracked and crumpled into pieces.

Kimimaro capitalized on his opponents moment of weakness and channeled a bit of his **Gigaroth** magic into his leg to strengthen its bones. Swinging a devastating roundhouse kick into the stomach of his opponent, sending him flying into a pillar.

Naruto's back hit the stone pillar with enough force to crack it, blood erupting from his open mouth as his mind caught up to what happened. He barely looked up in time to see Kimimaro charging at him with yet another **Gigaroth's ravage**. On his knees, Naruto summoned all that he could of **Susano'o**. The ribcage surrounded him in a protective shell as the arms crossed themselves in front of the ribcage in preparation of the oncoming attack.

The strange inky black flame markings still covered Kimimaro, empowering him with a ghastly dark power. Those very selfsame inky flame markings covered the entirety of the **Gigaroth** skull that was cocked back. When Kimimaro reached his adversaries defensive technique, he rammed his spell into the ethereal golden skeleton. Breaking through the crossed arms and pulverizing the ribcage that enclosed the fairy tail mage.

The brutal attack speared into Naruto's gut. For a second nothing happened except for the blood that escaped the crimson-blonde mages mouth. And then with all haste, he was rocketed through the pillar his back was against, and through another stone pillar before his back slammed into another stone pillar and forced his body to spread out. The impact destabilized the pillar, causing it to crumble. With all the damage to the roofs supports, a section just above Naruto's collapsed form caved in. burying him in rubble.

 **-Ost end-**

Kimimaro stared at the pile of rubble as the black flame markings receded back into the spot on his shoulder they originated from. The Kaguya scoffed as he turned around and began to make his exit. "That was amusing while it lasted…" Kimimaro muttered. A forlorn sigh escaping his lips as turned his gaze to the skin of his smooth, pale hand. "…He actually made me try to win. A shame that he had to fall like the rest." Mused the stoic warrior.

It was only a couple of steps further that he was gazing through the archway at the tornado around the train station. "And now to find the girl with the gargantuan breasts…wait, there's two of them…which one is it then?" pondered the stoic warrior.

And then he sensed a pulse of magic originating from behind him. He turned his head around with a bored glance. Although his face wouldn't tell it, he was beginning to take an interest in his opponent. "What little tricks have you been hiding up your sleeve…?" inquired the curious mage.

 **-Ost: Naruto: Orochimaru's theme-**

A shockwave of magical energy erupted from the center of the pile of rubble. Pushing away the debris and revealing an ominous sphere of rotating, swirling **Inferno** flames. Kimimaro called upon the dark power he used earlier in the fight between him and his current opponent. Blazing red flame markings crawling upon his skin that slowly bled to black enveloped his body and face. Empowering him with an insidious energy as he eased into a fighting stance in preparation for whatever was going so emerge from the **Infernal** sphere before him.

Slowly the black flames dissipated and revealed the figure inside of it. Naruto's body was banged up for the most part, cuts, scrapes, and dirt marks all about his person. It's what was now covering parts of his body that gained the attention of the eyes. His legs were covered in some kind of ghostly armor. Pads, kneecaps, and steel sabatons glowed a ghostly golden color as small wisps of **Inferno** flames sparked and crackled upon the armors edges.

Six curved golden fang-like markings edged around his upper chest area and intersected each other down the middle before they all connected towards a leather belt wreathed in **Inferno** flames, the belt buckle a swirling mass of inky black flames. His shoulders and arms were armored with samurai-like guards and pads. They too glowed a ghostly golden shade of light. His hands were armored with wisp like golden gauntlets criss-crossed with **Infernal** chains. Black flames licking the air around the armor it stuck too.

The fairy tail mage's face was covered by a strange golden mask that swirled like a whirlpool around his two eyes. The lines of whirlpool like markings were indented with black **Inferno** flames. His normally long blonde hair was now illuminated in gold as the normally crimson highlights were ablaze with the abyssal flames of the **Inferno**. And finally, imprinted upon the middle of his chest was the symbol of a blazing sun with black flames flickering about the celestial body.

Kimimaro was expecting many things. A transformation into some kind of monster, a powerful summon coming to his opponents aid, a powerful magic weapon, or even freaking Zeref to emerge from the **Infernal** sphere. But an armored entity that looked like it came straight out of a legend was one of the least expected ones.

A sudden spasm of pain around his neck alerted Kimimaro that he would need to call off the dark power he was using. He grunted as the black flame markings receded back to his neck. A labored breathe escaped his lips as he took in the intimidating sight before him. And then the warrior gazing at him spoke.

" **This is a technique I developed in case I was ever facing an opponent I couldn't beat by regular means. I've never tested it before, but you pushed me to use it. Now let's see what consequences the '** ** _Riptides of oblivion_** **'** **have shall we?** " Naruto spoke. The extreme amounts of magic power funneled into the technique distorting his voice into that of an otherworldly entity.

Kimimaro closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath, before exhaling the air in his lungs. He opened his eyes and latched them onto those of his opponent. "I have never told anyone of the magic I possess or of the reasons for my actions. For what reason should I bother with trash that will disappear? But now…now I have found an interesting opponent. As such, I will humor you. My name is Kimimaro Kaguya. The **Gigaroth** mage, and holder of the lost magic known as ' **The six paths**.' Prepare yourself to die beneath my heel."

As soon as those words were spoken, a suffocating pressure of magic spilled out into the area. Matching that of the transformed Naruto Dreyer. The entirety of Kimimaro's skin twisted and mangled itself as bones rised out from his distorted body. From his tailbone emerged a bone white tail with a speared tip, with the entirety of the tail itself being armored by layers upon layers of bones.

His legs and arms were encased in an entire suit of armor made entirely of bones. Layers upon layers built upon themselves as they coiled and contained the entirety of Kimimaro's body. His feet were encased in three pronged sabatons of ghostly white. His armored kneecaps were spiked by mangled spires. His hands edged into serrated claws that curved upon themselves, creating an image of a wave.

His head was covered in a bone white helmet that had two twisted ears behind the head. The front of it carved into the visage of a snarling wolf. The eye holes were fashioned into that jagged scars, as if carved with a rusty and twisted knife. A symbol of a crescent moon embedded just beneath the spot where the neck and torso connected.

The two stared at each other in silence. Neither moved. Neither blinked, not one sound was made by one or the other. Crack littered both the ceiling and the floor of the train station. Broken pillars of stone and rock littered the area while only a few stood proud and undamaged. Bits of metal that formerly belonged to the train itself were imbedded in any place imaginable. And a suffocating pressure and would bleed the life out of any normal person perforated the area.

A piece of rubble fell from the damaged and unstable ceiling of the ruined battleground. Neither paid any attention to the raging tornado outside of the station. Neither cared. The piece of rubble fell to the ground with a resounding crack, and the battle resumed.

 **-Ost: Naruto: Orochimaru's battle theme-**

The two mages charged towards each other. Wisps of black fire being left behind in Naruto's trail, as cracks formed in the ground every time Kimimaro took a step forward. The magical energies and pure pressure caused by the two adversaries was too much for the unstable ruin. Cracks continued to form on random spots of the ground of the area. Pieces of rubble continued to fall from the ceiling. And the stone pillars were slowly falling apart.

Blazing ethereal gauntlet clashed with bone-white armor again and again. Crackles of power and the sound of breaking bones repeated one after another as the two mages traded blows.

The fairy took a devastating uppercut from the bone-fiend.

The ghostly warrior slammed a double-axe-handle into the back of the pale monstrosity.

The white demon slammed the **Infernal** knight though a stone pillar with its tail. Raining rubble upon his downed body.

The Dreyer swiped the Kaguya's feet, landing an agonizing Axe-kick onto its armored stomach.

The armored berserker bashed the masked face of the spirit guardian into its spiked kneecap, barely missing the lethal takedown.

Naruto grabbed the foot of his opponents leg before Kimimaro could cave his face in, slamming the mage into the ground beside him.

On and on it continued like this. Brutal blow after brutal blow. The tide of battle changing just as fast as it did before, again and again. Rubble rained down all around them as the ceiling of the ruined train station collapsed all around them.

For Naruto, he was being pushed to his limit. His opponent was tenacious and versatile. From blasting out pure power, bone manipulation, enhancement, materialization of weapons, and powerful martial arts skills to boot. He was always pushed hard and far when he fought with his fellow guildmates. But he had never had to fight like this. Not fighting for sport. Not for a job to get paid. Not to improve oneself. But fighting because it's all you can do.

For Kimimaro he had always been strong. He viewed those below him as trash that does nothing but waste away in the world. He was a drifter. No purpose but to indulge in his own desires. He was born to fight. Bred to fight. Raised to fight. He had fought since he was but an infant. To survive in the world he inhabited. He cared for nothing but his next opponent. But no one had ever defeated him. Sure, there were those that had made him try…but no one has ever _pushed_ him. And now, here was someone that had no only made him fight with all of his power…but was actually fighting him on even ground.

He was euphoric. Delighted. And he wanted to completely and utterly _crush_ his enemy…no, his equal. After all, there is only room for one person at the top of the mountain. And he was not going to share it. Sharing is for trash. The strong survive and the weak huddle together like clumps of waste. Trash has no purpose to exist. And everything below the top of that mountain is _trash_.

Kimimaro growled as he slowly stood up. His eyes glaring at his equal who just wouldn't lie down and _die._ His opponent was strong. Strong enough to fight him on equal ground. But he was friends with the fairy trash from before. He relied on others for strength. The only person that you could really own was yourself. Trusting trash would only lead to a painful betrayal. So why was someone who relied on others for help, someone who was _trash_ , able to stand against like himself, who had gained all of his power by relying on the only the person someone could trust?

It was maddening. Insanity. Pathetic infallibility. Relying on trash only drags you down, hampers you, destroys any chance of realizing your full potential. Guilds are places were mages gather because they are too weak to strike out on their own. And trash is attracted to trash. Waste begets waste. And as such, guilds are the epitome of trash. Landfills dedicated to being filled up with trash. So why was someone from a guild, a gathering place for nothing but trash, able to fight with him on equal ground?

It was a paradox to his philosophy. And as such, it needed to be made an example of.

Naruto locked eyes with his enemy as he slowly raised himself up from the ground. How long had the two of them been fighting? Minutes? Hours? He had lost track at this point. And he was glad for actually trying to fight him. Kimimaro Kaguya…he was stronger than Erigor of Eisenwald. Natsu and Gray wouldn't stand a chance against him. He didn't know how strong Lucy was, but he knew Erza would be beaten down by this guy in exhausted state. He was the only option and he still didn't know if he could actually win. He could only hope that the rest of the gang had taken down Erigor, Kageyama, and succeeded in stopping Lullaby.

He felt it in his bones, in his blood, in every inch of his body. He couldn't fight for much longer in his empowered state. He was on his last legs…but he could still fight. Kimimaro didn't look so hot either. So the fight was heading into its final stages.

The two combatants glared hard into each other's eyes. Why was it that they kept on doing that? It was simple; they could only focus on fighting each other. With an enraged howl, the bone-fiend Kimimaro charged forward to trade blows with his enemy once again. Naruto too let out a war cry as he surged forth to continue to fight.

Both of their swings missed each other as they slammed their fists into the others face. Both combatants still glared at each other as they both stumbled backwards from the impact of their respective blows.

Again they rushed towards one another, both landing a bone-crushing uppercut on their respective adversary. This time when they did stumble back, they did not charge each other. Instead they slammed their heads together in a brutal headbut that made them both gasp out blood.

Both of them collapsed to their knees. Neither spoke a word as they glared at one another with a cruel intensity bordering on full out hatred. Together, they both slowly rose back up from their kneeling positions. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the tornado outside, and the crumbling train station as it all went to hell around them.

They two mages, **Inferno** and **Gigaroth** , once again met each other in a heated duel of fists. **Infernal** golden gauntlets clashed with the monstrous arms of **Gigaroth**. Again and again. Time after time. They continued to push each other with all they strength they had in them. Nothing urging them onward but the undying will of their souls. Neither would give in and submit to the other. Again and again, they clashed in their battle for dominance as the world around them fell apart to ruin.

Exhausted and on their last legs they two glared at each other as slowly rose up from the ground once again. Kimimaro held out his arm as the cracked and broken bones that made up his armor twisted and elongated. Slowly and painstakingly forming itself into a massive drill of chalk-white bone. His eyes had changed into an abyss black, with a silver white crescent moon reflecting in his onyx eyes.

His helmet was broken and shattered. The bone armor that was his ultimate ability was broken and destroyed in so many places. Many parts of his pale skin were bare to the world due to the lack of armor in those spots. The rest of his once purely white armor was now decorated in multiple places with splotches of blood. His bone tail layed in multiple pieces upon the crumbled and destroyed floor.

Naruto glared at Kimimaro as the bones of his armor shifted to his left arm. Converging into some kind of piercing weapon. The fairy tail mage glanced at his hand that was once covered by an ethereal gauntlet. He had no **Inferno** spells that could help him. His magic was almost all gone. And yet…yet…he knew it, deep down in his soul, that there was still something he could use. A power locked away in him that was just waiting for him to grab it. He felt it every time he used **Susano'o**. And now…it was the last hope he had to even consider winning this fight.

His armor was cracked and broken in so many places. His entire left arm was laid bare to the world. His right arm was only covered by the gauntlet around his right hand. His mask was shattered when he received the spiked knee to the face. His mask shattered when it successfully protected him from what should have been a lethal takedown. His chest armor was ripped to pieces and in tatters. The last peculiar thing was his eyes. The iris had shifted to a blinding yellow with black at the edges. With a blazing sun reflecting in both of his eyes.

He continued to gaze at his unprotected hand. Searching for something that he didn't even know how to use. And then amidst all the rubble and crumbling structures, among all the carnage and destruction, barely even passing by the two broken combatants, a simple breeze made it past the typhoon outside, and whispered in the fairies ear. Bringing to mind an old memory.

 **-Ost end-**

* * *

 _The night sky twinkled with the stars that decorated its celestial canvas. Not a cloud in the sky to be an obstacle to the view of the beautiful image._

 _Makarov Dreyer stood on top of a grassy hill overlooking the town of magnolia below it. Standing beside the powerful wizened wizard was his adoptive grandson Naruto Dreyer. Who simply stood and stared at the night sky. A pleasant smile gracing the child's face as he felt breeze pass the two of them by. Holding out his arms to better feel the wind pushing against his clothes._

 _Makarov smiled at the child with him as he stares wistfully at the night sky. Watching the stars twinkle and shine upon the dark blue nightscape. He never took his eyes off of the scene celestial bodies above him and his grandson._

 _"_ _Naruto…listen to me. I have a lesson for you."_

 _The crimson-blonde boy looked at his grandfather quizzically. Puzzled by his sudden request. But heeding it nonetheless._

 _"_ _Everybody in the world draws their strength from something. Be it wealth, power, or their own selfish desires."_

 _The boy listened to every word that his grandfather spoke. Taking his words to heart._

 _"_ _It's all a matter of finding that precious something…but what do you do when you find that precious something?"_

 _Naruto looked to the elder Drayer before his face scrunched up in concentration. The wizard saint never stopped looking upwards at the night sky. Eventually the young Naruto clapped his hands together in realization._

 _"_ _You protect it will all you have right?"_

 _Makarov let out at small chuckle as a kind smile etched its way onto his face. "That's right. When you find that precious something…keep it close to you. Never let it leave your sight. Guard it with all your strength."_

 _The elder Drayer finally turned his head to his grandson, who was staring at him in awe. Makarov put his hand on the lads head and ruffled his hair._

 _"_ _You're a member of our family now. And when you need help I'll be there. Because your one of my precious people."_

* * *

He turned his hand over to reveal the fairy tail guildmark etched into his skin. He turned his gaze over to Kimimaro. He was staring at him. The entirety of his **Gigaroth** armor was converted to the terrifying drill that was connected to his arm. Naruto clenched his hand as his guild mark glowed with a golden light. He fixed his glare to his white-haired adversary. His heavy breathing conveying just how much the battle had taken a toll on him.

The Dreyer closed his as he breathed in a deep breath. He breathed out the air in his lungs and opened his eyes to see the seething glare of Kimimaro. "I don't know about you Kimimaro…but I have people waiting for me back home. Friends and family that care for me. A girl that loves me and a buddy that expects me to stick by his side always."

He slammed his hand over the location of his heart, proudly showing the mark of his guild. "I don't care what your problem is…but I am winning this fight and going home! Because I will always be there for my precious people!" and like that the dam broke.

 **-Ost: Fairy tail: lightning flame dragon roaring-**

A golden light shinned from his guild mark as the golden aura of his **Susano'o** burst forth from the mark, encompassing his form and empowering him with its strength. The ribcage of his might defense formed itself around him. The skeletal arms pulled themselves together and went to the ribcages side. But it didn't stop there.

Naruto roared as the golden aura expanded, increasing in size and density. The golden ribcage expanded and increased in length and width. From the top of the ethereal ribcage formed a skull with ghostly white eyes that radiated like the sun, shoulders emerged from the sides of the ribcage and connected to the skeletal arms of the storm god. A helmet that resembled a crown with three swords pointed up enveloped the skull of the ethereal being. Muscles overlapped the bones of the ethereal arms and strengthened them. A golden sphere with the blazing sun that was in Naruto's eyes emblazed upon it burst into existence, and attached itself to the right arm of the radiant guardian.

In the center of it all, stood Naruto. His fist clenched as he showed the mark of his guild to his opponent. "This is my pride, my honor, and my conviction laid bare. Call me trash, bring me down to the ground, cut off my limbs, it won't matter! No matter what you do I will always stand up! So bring it! Before me, you will fail!" he roared out as the golden light of his **Susano'o** radiated in response to his declaration.

Black flame markings crawled over Kimimaro's skin as he stared down the golden giant before him. "If that is what you believe then so be it…like the others before you…" the markings upon his skin shifted. They enlarged and connected to one another. And then the shifting stopped, leaving behind a no longer pale skinned Kaguya, but a grey skinned monster. Bursting from his back were two flesh like bat wings. Dark power radiated from his person, pulsating down to the large bone drill that encased his arm. The indentions of the drill were lit ablaze by a sinister purple flame, a contrast to the golden warrior opposite of him.

"…You will fall."

And then Kimimaro rushed forward as the drill began to spin. Becoming a veritable spire of death as he surged onward to the golden warrior. Naruto, again prepared to defend himself with his mighty **Susano'o**. The golden guardian placed its shield in front of Naruto in defense of its master.

" ** _Maia Cascadence!/Aegis Shield!_** "

Pure light and tainted darkness. Opposite elements in both composition, and nature. It is impossible to use the two in tandem. They are oil and water in that regard. Volatile when exposed to one another, and the complete antithesis of the other. But when the two of them are forced to be exposed to one another at a close distance, by different entities embodying their respective characteristics…leads to a very dangerous situation.

Around the two mages was a swirling sphere composed of light and dark magic. Black and white clashing together as they obscured the sight inside of the sphere they orbited. The magical pressure was too much, the ceiling of the train station finally gave in, and collapsed entirely. The tornado was no longer swirling around the ruined train station. The walls of the once impressive structure were now nothing but rubble.

The entire battle arena was laid bare to the eyes of the world. The destruction wrought, the damage done, and the swirling sphere of light and dark power in the dead center of it all. But inside the sphere was an entirely different sight when compared to the outside.

The bone drill that Kimimaro had used shattered upon making contact with its opposite element, and the golden **Susano'o** as well as the shield is held was completely obliterated alongside Kimimaro's attack. Leaving behind the two combatants to their fists. Both of them representing their respective elements. Kimimaro of the moon was engulfed in an aura of darkness as he pushed against his afversary, while Naruto, radiating a powerful golden light, fought back against the Kaguya inside the sphere.

Fighting for dominance, the two of them pushed each other back. Naruto's hands clasping Kimimaro's fists as he snarled into his face. Their feet digging into the stone floor beneath them as they again fought for dominance. Eventually the two of them eased back and jumped away from each other, before they charged at each other one last time.

Their fists met one another at the very center of the arena. Teeth clenched as they put the very last of their strength into their respective attack. But the clashing energies were too volatile. The constant back and forth had created an instability between two very different elements. It was too much. From the final clash of their fists erupted an explosion that sent the two of them flying into opposite directions.

The sphere of light and dark magic exploded in a brilliant flash of silver and gold light. A terrifying explosion rocked the area, and caused the entire town to shake. From the very epicenter of it all two figures were sent flying. Both of them slammed into a slab of rock, creating spider-web cracks as their bodies were spread apart from the impact.

And that was how the magic duel ended. With neither a winner, or a loser. But a tie between the two S-class mages. Such was the birth of the legandary rivalry between Naruto Dreyer and Kimimaro Kaguya. The mages of the **Inferno** and **Gigaroth** respectively.

 **-Ost end-**

Standing just outside the ruined train station was none other than the figure known as Kageyama Nara. Who gazed at the unconscious fighters while unleashing a breath he held in his lungs. He rubbed his forehead to wipe off the perspiration that was falling from it as he looked at the ruined grounds around him.

"Holy shit…I was right. This day is troublesome. I…I need to report about this…S-class mages really are on par with S-class shinobi…"

And with the wind, the shadow clone of Kageyama ceased to exist in a puff of smoke. Alerting its creator to the sights it had just witnessed.

* * *

 **Omake: a bizarre turn of events. Cue Ost: youtube: slam proud.**

Naruto slowly stood up from the rubble around him. His armor was completely shredded, his jacket ripped to pieces, exposing his powerful abs and chest that could shatter steel simply by being pressed to it.

Across from him Kimimaro was the same, his clothing ruined and pulverized into nothingness. He too was shirtless, exposing his lithe and muscular figure that would have da women orgasm on sight. The man simply craned his neck left and right, popping his bones as he slowly walked over to his adversary.

Naruto breathed in and out as he popped his knuckles. Eyes narrowing as he fixed his gaze to Kimimaro.

"It ain't over…" he began.

"…Till it's over!" Kimimaro finished.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

* * *

 **I have discovered jojo…and I can't stop watching stardust crusaders. MAGICIAN RED!**

 **Goddamn…that really escalated. I kinda just wrote down what I had in mind (the missile chase, the first clash of techniques, the Susano'o being rammed through), but then I got to the whole transformation bit…and completely winged the thing. The end result? An over 5000 word long fight scene.**

 **But holy shit if it isn't awesome in my eyes.**

 **I can proudly say that this is my first battle scene. Certainly not the first fight scene, but definantly the first battle scene.**

 **I have always found the dead bone pulse to be one of the most creative, and promising bloodlines in Naruto. The ability to manipulate/harden/regrow ones skeleton and mold it into a weapon of lethal ability. A powerful offensive and devastating defense. And Kishimoto never made good use of it.**

 **The worst part is the fact that the Kaguya and Hyuga clans are** ** _Descendants_** **of Hamura Oostusuki. The brother of the sage of six paths. One of the twins birthed by motherfucking Kaguya, the rabbit goddess and the mother of all chakra. The Kaguya were the 'strong body' to the Hyuga's 'powerful eyes'.**

 **And kishimoto never did anything with that. Near the beginning of the series it was established that the Hyuga and the Uchiha were rivals, and pretty much equals. The Uchiha had the mangekyo shar(hax)ingon and could potentially unlock the Rinnegan, while the hyuga could potentially unlock the tenseigan.**

 **He never did anything remotely interesting with the Hyuga or the Kaguya. It was all about the Uchiha with a side of the Senju. And that fucking pisses me off. So much wasted potential…so much.**

 **As such, I decided that I would do the dead bone pulse justice. And make it into an epic as all hell magic in this. Yes Kimimaro is a mage, yes he has the curse mark, and yes, he fucking did Shinra Tensei. Why does he have Rinnegan abilities? Why does he have the curse seal of heaven when he's not even working under Orochimaru? Why does he even have the curse seal at all? Those are questions that will be answered at another time.**

 **Gigaroth acts like Kimimaro's version of Susano'o in case you people are wondering. He's more versatile than Naruto, but he lacks the raw power that he does. I honestly hope I got his character down pat while making him slightly different from his canon version. I always wondered what he would be like if his loyalty was only to himself instead of whoever picked him up and gave him purpose. This is my take on him if that was the case.**

 **I'm going for a Naruto/Sasuke rivalry dynamic, were they pretty much hate each other's guts and try to one up the other. While also taking cues from the Geo/Solo rivalry in megaman starforce. In that one, the two have opposite philosophies, and their fights (especially the extra ones that you can do once you either get 100% or do the extra story) are always some of the most brutal beat downs in the games. Their ideologies clash, and when their paths cross they will fight. Geo may be reluctant to fight the Mu survivor, but he will throw down with him if he has to.**

 **That's what I want to go for in the Naruto/Kimimaro rivalry. Equals who hate each other, have opposing ideologies, and teeth clenching respect for one another's power. Yes, the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke devolved into a 'come back and let me save you!' thing, but it wasn't that before shippuden. Naruto may have empathized with Sasuke, considered him a friend…but he still hated his guts. And Sasuke was the same on his end. When shippuden started he had moved on from being friends with the jinchuriki, and focused entirely on his goals. While Naruto devolved into a desperate boy trying to hang onto the one person that he could empathize with while growing up.**

 **Naruto's character devolved and Sasuke's became stagnant. Such is the woes of Kishimotos writing ability. I will not allow that to happen in my story. Kimimaro will eventually end up questioning his philosophy and have an existential crisis, the two of them will have that eventual team-up (already have it planned out!), and the two of them will continue to have brutal slam jams against each other that push them to their limits.**

 **Their fights will always be long, brutal, epic, and destructive. Spoilers right now guys, but think Planetary devastation. Naruto vs Pain levels of awesome.**

 **Now onto Kimimaro's magic, the power of Gigaroth. Gigaroth is the final boss of Castlevania dawn of sorrow. He is in essence, an agglomeration of a bunch of demonic souls compounded together into a giant skeletal abomination that is nothing but a mindless monster, and goes down like a bitch when you have the Claim Solias.**

 **Then again, everything dies before the Claim Solias.**

 **Gigaroth is a magic unique to Kimimaro due to the combination of magic and chakra running through him in tandem, amplifying his bloodline abilities to the point it becomes something else. Case in point, ripping his own skeleton out of his body, modifying it again and again, and warping it into a reptile like suit of armor that protects him from ludicrous amounts of damage. All the while keeping his organs in place as well as his bodies composition.**

 **If Kimimaro can rip out his goddamn spine and use it as a weapon, then he can do that with a crapton of magic power. And that's what Gigaroth is, a magic enhanced Dead Bone Pulse. Just like how Inferno is Naruto's go-to offensive magic, Gigaroth is Kimimaro's. The difference being that Gigaroth is kinda like Susano'o in that it can also protect its user.**

 **Nature energy is Eterano in this story people. And the sage of six path's power is deeply involved in magic. After all, he is a sage. More will be explained later when I have done enough prolonging.**

 **Yes, Kageyama is a Nara in this story. An undercover shinobi posing as a mage if you couldn't tell already. His mission being a secret between him, and his Hokage.**

 **This isn't the end of the Lullaby arc. I still have one more fight to write before we cut to Natsu after he lays the smack down on Erigor.**

 **And the final thing that I should mention is that in this story Naruto tends to become focused when he fights seriously. The hyper-focus kind of focus.**

 **Next Chapter: A song of Ice and shadows.**

 **AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!**

 **CUE THE AIRHORNS!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Ah…fuck it. Butfuck it. Cue the smooth ja-**

 **BABABABWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	5. A song of Ice and Shadow

**This had been three months in the making. And it is extremely disappointing. I won't make any excuses. But I just could not find it in me to write this…so It took a very long time to muster the will to write this.**

 **With this, the Lullaby Arc comes to a close, and a short Mini-arc begins. I made a few cuts with this, I just simply wanted to make this chapter come out so I could move on. This Story is not going to have the level of depth and adventure of Goddess's Son, Nor the world building of Heart of a Digimon, or the amount of fanservice and boob thingies that Red swordsman I going to have. But it will be its own thing. And that has to count for something right?**

 **I don't own shit, besides the story, and my incredibly adorable puppy. Say hi duchess!**

* * *

BF: a song of Ice and shadow.

"Holy shit…either Erza is going to town on someone or Naruto just joined in…" muttered the Ice-Make mage as he ran through the train station as tremors rocked the place one after another.

He had been going through room after room searching for that Kageyama guy. The guy was pretty stupid to let it slip that he was the one that had released Lullaby from its prison by disabling the barrier when they were gloating back at the center of the place.

Then again, the guy probably was stupid from what Gray saw, and his boss knew it. Because Erigor sliced the guys ear. Although that wasn't the only thing going through Grays mind as he ran through the hallways, checking one room after another.

He had actually managed to keep his clothes on for once! And for more than his personal best by two hours! It was a goddamned miracle! He didn't exactly like clothes, but he understood their importance…unlike that idiotic pyromaniac. That guy never wore a shirt, he always wore that weird scarf thing that showed off his chest and barely covered anything! The guy is a fucking idiot!

He absently noticed the shadows moving as he ran through the rather wide stone hallways as he thought about just how fucking stupid that idiot Natsu was. Like of how he sets everything on fire, causes so much damn property damage, constantly challenges Erza like an id-did that shadow move?

Gray front-flipped into the air and landed facing the shadow that reached up and tried to snag his leg. The Make mage brought his hands together, a fist on an open palm, ready to cast any spells should he have to fight.

He then rolled to the side as a shadow from the corner behind him reached out and stabbed the ground. Before the shadow could recede, Gray pointed at the shadow and focused his magic, sending a blast of ice at the black substance, freezing it in place.

Gray's eyes widened a bit when he realized what he just did. "Huh, that was reflex…didn't know you could freeze shadows." He said blandly as he shook his head.

"Me neither. No wonder the Nara clan considered you Ice-make mages to be a danger." Came a voice from behind Gray. His danger senses going into overdrive, he discarded his former masters teaching of only doing two handed Make magic, and reflexively made an ice wall with one hand behind him.

Thunk. A black Kunai was imbedded into the ice wall. The blade was frozen by the handle, the blade almost grazing his skin. He had just barely made the ice wall in time. He then noted the piece of paper that was attached around the ring of the blade. A piece of paper that was crackling and on fire. It was almost like it was a…

"Shit!" Gray exclaimed as his eyes widened. He crossed his arms in front of his face as the tag exploded, sending him backwards scraping against the ground.

Rolling across the ground, Gray slowed his momentum with his hand as he slid along the ground. Standing up, he once again had to reflexively dodge yet another tendril of Darkness that spiked out and tried to murder him.

Eyes narrowing in annoyance, Gray put his fist on his open palm, "That's it asshole! _**Ice make: Floor!**_ " he yelled out, the magic Immedianlty taking effect. The floor turned into ice as, causing one shadow in particular to suddenly take off from his corner, and hightail it out of the hallway.

Only to come into contact with the fist of one, half-naked, Gray Fullbuster. Kageyama fell down to the floor and received a kick to his stomach; lifting him up into the air and making him slide along the ice floor. Using a Kunai, he stabbed the ice with a chakra enhanced strike, stopping him in place and allowing him to get his bearings straight.

He attached his feet to the floor with chakra as he looked behind him to find a clothed Gray smirking at him, and a Half-naked Gray standing in front of him. Comprehension dawned on Kageyama instantly with his sharp mind processing the only possible explanation for what had happened.

"A clone technique? Thought Shinobi were the only ones who did those." He drawled out as he slid into a bored fighting stance. His hand coat pocket while the other held a kunai in a reverse grip.

"Aren't you a shinobi yourself? And Judging by the shadow techniques you use you're a Nara aren't you?" Gray stated as his hands slid into a casting stance. Entirely at home in his element. His _**Ice-Make: Golem Clone**_ doing the same as its creator.

"Sharp one aren't you? And I take it whoever taught you that magic told you of the history behind the Nara clan and your fellow Make mages?" questioned the Nara with a fixed glare, his stance tensing as he prepared to strike.

Gray made a lance out of ice and twirled it before he crouched his legs, pointing the tip of the blade towards the Nara. "Yeah, and she told me that your clan are a bunch of supposed geniuses that don't know how to fight an opponent with Honor!" he snarled at the pineapple hairstyled Shinobi.

"Hey, we originally wanted to fight with honor and all that. We were ordered by the Kage of the time to do that ambush." The Nara said defensively.

"Like I give a _damn_!" Gray roared as the Golem Clone behind the Nara used the last of the magic in its body to cast the go-to spell for Gray- _**Ice-Make: Lance**_.

The Nara only sighed as he was forced to turn around and dodge through the barrage of pointy frozen objects, using chakra to enhance his speed as he weaved through the onslaught of spears. The Nara then whipped around, using his Kunai to block the charging Gray who came at him with a Ice lance that Kageyama dodged, barely parrying it off course from its intended path to mutilate the Shadow user.

Gray rided the momentum of his deflected spear to imbed it into the ground, using it as a surface to push off of as he kicked the Shinobi in the face with a swing around hs substitute pole. The Nara stumbled back and dropped his Kunai in surprise at the impromptu move, losing his primary weapon in the bout.

It was not that he couldn't use the shadows of the area for his ninjutsu; it was that because of the magic in the area, the shadows of the floor itself were _frozen_. Due to him using his clan's techniques to meld himself into the shadows of the hallway, his chakra was spread around those very same shadows. And the reason the Nara clan considered the Ice-Make mages of Fiore to be a danger to their clan was that they could freeze their chakra when they used their shadows against them.

Kageyama raised his other hand from his pocket, a rising slash grazing a surprised Gray, who had moved his head out of the way just in time to avoid losing an eye. The Maker mage surged his magic to make a knife for himself and entered into a knife fight with the Shinobi.

Gray slid past the Nara as his makeshift knife clashed with that of the shadow users, a spin kick landing against his back as he slid past the Nara. Gray immediately rose from his crouched position on the ground, and retaliated with an uppercut to the man's chin, that is if Kageyama didn't block the strike with a raised knee. Gray's fist met a padded kneecap,the Nara then extended out his leg with surprising speed and strength, knocking the wind out of the Maker mage, and sending him sprawling away from

Gray managed to land on his feet, and growled when his knee hit the floor as he instantly went into a crouched position. Magic visibly glowing form his hands as the air around them turned to frost, he then slammed those two selfsame hands onto the smooth, icy surface. He didn't give his opponent any more time to recover as he sent his magic into the floor, molding it into an attack. " _ **Ice-Make: Ground Dasher!**_ " he yelled out as the frozen floor molded itself to his command, forming into a row of spears that tried to impale the Nara shinobi.

Said ninja leaped back and crossed his arms as the half-naked fairy tail mage leapt into the air, his hands already into the caster stance as he was in the air. " _ **Ice-Make: Hammer!**_ " he yelled as a war hammer made of ice formed in his hands. He swung the powerful weapon down against the shinobi, landing a hit on the man's crossed arms. Sending him flying against the ground.

Kageyama's back hit the ground with a thud as he slid along the smooth, slippery surface of the icy quickly got to one knee and put the distance between him and his opponent to good use, reaching back into his Shuriken pouch and throwing a barrage of the metal stars. To which Gray didn't see coming until he lifted his head just in time to raise his arms to block the projectiles.

Blood leaked out of his arm as he jumped backwards; avoiding the Nara's outstretched shadow that tried to connect to his. He used a burst of magic to get the metal stars out of his body, and then used that very selfsame magic to freeze over the holes, creating sharp, blood red ice blades sticking out of his arms.

Gray bended his knees slightly as he got into a boxing stance. "You know, you're not half bad as a fighter. But what else can you do besides fancy throwing skills and shadow manipulation?" taunted/complimented Gray as he glared at his opponent.

The Nara's only response was to form a tiger hand sign-an enclosed fist with the middle and index finger pointed up- and vanish into a swirl of leaves. Gray's eyes widened as he swung one of his bladed arms around, parrying a kunai stab from the Nara that appeared behind him.

 _Teleportation? No! high-speed movement!_

Gray took a swipe with his bladed arm; the sharpened ice on his arms pinging off an armguard the shinobi had protecting his skin. Gray continued on with his spinning momentum, landing a spin kick into the stomach of his enemy, sending him backwards down the hallway.

The Nara began to weave through handseals as he was pushed backwards; landing on his feet he put his index and thumb together in front of his mouth in the shape of an 'O' before he exclaimed the name of the jutsu he molded his chakra into.

" _ **Fire style: Grand Fireball!**_ " Kageyama shouted as he blew a _massive_ fireball that pushed against the walls, frozen floor, and ceiling of the hallway the two combatants were in as it flew towards Gray. The Maker mage only smirked at seeing the fireball blazeing towards him.

He simply rushed into the fireball and let it engulf him, leaping through the blazing inferno as Kageyama stopped pushing chakra into the technique. Exhaustion overtaking the man as he used up his Chunnin sized reserves of chakra. That was what he was. A Chunnin Anbu. He was a Nara, a clan that was renowned for their sharp minds and shadow ninjutsu. Not their reserves which were only slightly higher than the Yamanaka.

Kageyama had decided to use a finishing technique on a mage with- according to historical accounts- was not very strong against fire magic. So, he was too surprised to react when he saw his opponent _burst_ out of the technique he should have been predisposed to being weak to. Gray crouched down in front of Kageyama as he gathered the magic necessary for his spell that would finish the fight.

"How the he-"

" _ **Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!**_ "

Large swords made of ice appeared in Gray's hands as he performed a powerful cross-slash straight into the dead center of Kageyama's chest, finishing the fight as blood escaped the man's gasping mouth while he was pushed into the air.

Gray stood straight up in time with Kageyama landing flat on his back. He went over to the Golem clone that had turned into ice, and retrieved his jacket from the frozen sculpture.

"H-how?" Kageyama gasped out. As Gray picked him up and put him over his shoulder.

Gray scoffed at the man as he set a brisk pace, jogging back to the outside of the station. "While my predecessors were generally weak to fire mages, I've trained myself to be resistant to fire."

"When you fight every day with an idiot that spews out dragonfire, you either toughen up or admit defeat. And no way in hell am I going to lose to that idiot in anything." He scoffed as yet another tremor struck the building. Kageyama passed out right then and there. Becoming nothing but extra weight on Gray's shoulder.

Gray ignored the tremors as they rocked the building. He passed a wall that had a bunch of cracks in it and stopped, gazing at the sight. "Damn, at this rate…whoever is fighting over at the train depot is going to bring the place down…" he muttered.

And then the presence of an incredibly heavy and dense source of magic made its presence known. And then the second came out and _matched_ the first one!

"Scratch that," the Ice-Make mage stated with a deadpan expression, "Whoever it is that is fighting is definantly going to bring the house down. And I am sure as hell not going to be around when that happens."

The cracks spread out and spread to the floor and ceiling.

* * *

Erigor was laughing manically as he flew through the air towards clover town to use Lullaby and kill all the guild masters. No more will they be able to bask in the light while he and his guild (plus that weird guy Kageyama who just showed up with the flute in the first place, but who was he to look at a gift in the horse's mouth?) would be able to leave the darkness and rule in the light!

No more would the magic council dictate the laws of Fiore and the mage guilds! It was Eisenwald's time to shine! For they had Lullaby, the death magic of Zeref! And with that they could rule all of Fiore!

MWAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough* *wheeze*

Okay, tune it down on the evil laughter.

 _That should be on the evil overlord list if it isn't already._ He thought with a grimace.

And then he began to hear a whizzing sound. A really _loud_ whizzing sound. And it was getting pretty freakin' loud. Listening more intently, Erigor deduced that it sounded like something was burning. He had watched massive fire spells be used before. And this sounded suspiciously like one…now why would that be?

He then turned around and saw a sight that would forever be burned into his retinas.

"Is that guy propelling himself through the air like some kinda fire je-"

" _ **Fire Dragon's Stampeding Sword Horn!**_ "

And then pain was all Erigor felt. He felt pain as Natsu headslammed into him while the mage was being propelled by jet streams of fire that were erupting from his feet. Natsu had become the human jetpack.

From the train tracks, Erigor was pushed far into the air as Natsu continued to propel him upwards by the fire bursting from his feet. He continued to propel him as he made a ring in the air, suddenly, he grabbed Erigor as the two of them made their descent. Natsu then twisted around in midair so that he was the one who would touch the ground first. While holding Erigor's back.

"Welcome to suplex city bitch! _**Fire Dragon's Spine BladeBreaker!"**_ the **Dragonslayer** shouted at the top of his lungs as he made contact with the ground, his feet making headway through the train tracks and the ground itself as entire pieces of rubble burst from the ground due to the impact. There was a sickening * _crack_ * sound as Erigor's back broke from the dragon backbreaker suplex, blood bursting from the force pressed into his spine, as his eyes turned completely white due to the pain.

With a snort, Natsu threw the unconscious body onto the ground next to him, or rather into the crater as he hiked his way out of the impact zone. Natsu then took a deep breath and exhaled, before roaring to the heavens in announce his victory.

It was then that the magic four-wheeler (the magic golf cart) rolled onto the scene, with shirtless Gray riding shotgun, and Erza driving. Lucy, Happy, and Kageyama were all stuck in the back, completely dizzy due to Erza's maniac driving skillz.

"Damn," Gray whistled out, "The hell did you do to him?" he asked as he surveyed the damage done to the bridge. It looked like Natsu had done his part to keep up Fairy Tail's unique reputation, what with the bridge being half destroyed and most likely highly unstable.

Natsu whipped around faster than Erza being told that there was a festival being dedicated to strawberry cake, and shot Gray a look. "Remember that one client that managed to grope Erza, kick me in the crotch, pull a feather off of Happy, and then called Fairy Tail a bunch of good for nothing nobodies? And then published what he said and a bunch of other bullshit into the newspaper?"

Erza scowled at being reminded of THAT particular client, with her fists clenching and everything. "I still believe we didn't do enough to him. I believe Mira should have taken off the other one. Leave no chance for him to procreate I say."

"Well I basically did a watered down version of that to this guy. For one, I didn't set this guy on fire from the pure heat of my flames alone." Natsu responded with a smirk. Let it never be said that Natsu Dragneel did not love violence. In fact, he lived for the thrill of the fight…that and his guild/family.

"Uh…" began Lucy as she nervously got out of the golf car and looked around her before she rounded her gaze to the crater nearby with the unconscious Guildmaster if Eisenwald at the dead center of the impact zone.

The three Fairy Tail mages turned around to look at Lucy with raised eyebrows. "Yes? What is it Lucy?" asked Erza curiously. The scarlet haired **Knight** -magetilted her head owlishly as she took in Lucy's nervous look. The other two males that were standing by Erza's side did the same, except with folded arms and one was stripping down to his boxers.

"Where's the lullaby Flute? Shouldn't it be with Erigor? I mean, that is why we chased him down out here after all…" she said a bit meekly underneath the scrutinizing glance that Erza was giving her.

"Well duh, just let me retrieve the damn thi…" Gray began as he went to search Erigor's body for the flute…but found that he couldn't move. Erza and Natsu, as well as Lucy tried to do the same, but found that they too couldn't move.

Gray's eyes opened in shock. "Shit! He played us!" he shouted as he tried to work against his binds, but it was to no avail. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy all tried to do the same, but could only look at Gray as they tried to move against their binds.

"Rule number one about dealing with Shinobi, always make sure that your captive is bound, and sealed off from any weapon. An alternative is making your captive dead, but that's not really your goal is it?" Kageyama said with a smirk as he walked past Gray. The Fairy Tail members could only try and struggle against the man's shadow hold, but it was to no avail.

The undercover Shinobi bent down next to the Erigor's unconscious form before he took a kunai out of his pocket. He then cut open the man's clothes, causing the flute to fall out. Taking out a scroll, the ninja unfolded it, and then grabbed the flute before jamming it against a symbol that was inked onto the open contents of the scroll. With a poof of smoke, and no flute in sight, the shinobi rolled the scroll back up before pocketing it, and then grabbing his kunai.

"What are you going to do now?" demanded Gray with a glare. The make mage had tried to gather magic, but it was to no avail as the Shinobi constantly suppressed his will with his own.

Kageyama simply yawned as he cast a small glance back towards Gray and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. "Its simple really…I'm finishing my mission." And with those words, he made a quick swipe, and slit Erigor's throat. Shocking all the present mages into silence at his actions.

To Kageyama, he was simply doing his job and getting the money to put food on the table. To the mages, he was a man that just casually killed another man, all because he was getting paid to do so.

Kageyama then simply looked back to the mages with a bored expression and a sigh. "It's too troublesome to explain, but I was hired to kill this man, take the lullaby, and organize shit so that Eisenwald would be arrested by the local authorities. I really couldn't give two shits what you people think of me, but I have to make a living somehow."

And with a simple handsign, the man vanished in a swirl of leaves. Leaving behind the Fairy Tail mages to stew with the knowledge that Kageyama was able to escape them, and that they were not even a blip on the man's radar.

The moment they had Mobility again, Gray unleashed a barrage of miniature Icebergs at the crater in his rage, making the damage even worse for the train tracks. So much in fact, that the entire section with the crater crumbled away, and a gap in the bridge was created. No train was going to use these tracks until repairs were made, unless they wanted to drive off of a cliff that is…

"Gray, we'll find that man sometime later. Right now we need to go back and get Naruto…I have a feeling that the man I left him to fight is a bit too much for someone of his caliber to fight. At least not without a bullshit power-up…" Erza mumbled as she placed a gauntlet-covered hand on a completely naked Gray's shoulder.

Gray didn't turn around, he simple swiped his arm to the side, and unleashed one last burst of pure **Ice** magic, created a thick coating of ice on one of the surrounding cliffs. "That man…he's my opponent. My predecessors and his clan have a history together…its only right that I be the one to settle it." The Fairy Tail mage said with a cold voice.

Natsu passed a glance to his rival as he climbed into the magic golf cart, a frown finding its way onto his face as watched Gray clench his fists. With a sigh, the **Dragonslayer** turned his gaze to Lucy as she turned the magic vehicle on, and strapped herself into the seat.

"You can drive this thing?" the fire mage asked the blonde beauty. Eliciting a rather unlady-like snort from the **Celestial Spirit** mage. Said mage then turned around, and looked into the pink-haired firecrackers eyes with a bored glare.

"Boy, when I'm on the road, everything is roadkill. I'm not just a pretty face ya know? Push comes to shove, I can speed with the best of them." She said arrogantly. A raised eyebrow was all she received from Natsu.

' _It's like she's a completely different person when she's at the wheel…weird.'_

* * *

 _Rattle…_

 _Creak…_

 _Drip…_

 _Drop…_

His mind slowly waking up, his senses returning to him. Awareness gradually creeped into his thought processes as the world around slowly went from blurry, to dully lilted darkness. Naruto Uzumaki meticulously regained consciousness…only to realize that he was bound by magic restraining cuffs to a wall. His arms spread eagle across the cold stone wall to his back.

"I see that your awake now…trash." Spoke a condensending voice from the other side of the cell. Naruto slowly raised his head upwards, only to frown at his fellow prisoner.

"Kimimaro…" Naruto whispered as he looked into the indifferent eyes of the Kaguya.

"Curse bearer…" the **Gigaroth** mage replied in turn.

Naruto's eyes softened in confusion as he heard the given tittle that the man across from him, in their dank cell, called him. "Curse bearer? Sorry, but I ain't got no curse."

In reply, Kimimaro tilted his head to show off the side of his neck, around the shoulder area. Located there, was a tattoo like mark of three tomoe's circling one another. "This is the mark for those that have survived hell…those that can mold chakra and magic into one powerful energy source to cast spells and techniques. All who have this mark have a unique magic that can obliterate anything…where is your mark? Do not take me for a fool…I know that you're one of us who survived those experiments…which one are you? A two or a six?" questioned the white-haired man.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the man's rantings and questions. His mind working into overdrive simply to come up with an answer to the mage's sayings. "Manpain…I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember being a part of an experiment. I don't have a weird ass mark on my body. I'm just Naruto-Dreyer-Ophilidus, an orphan for the first three years of my life, and then adopted into the Dreyer family. Nothing more than that." He said with frown.

Kimimaro was about to reply…before the name he was called registered in his head. "Did you just call me Manpain? Why you insignificant little piece-"

"Whoa, whoa-hey! I only called you that because you got a stick shoved up your butt. No seriously, you should get that shit checked out…it could become infected…" the crimson-blond said sagely, and with vigorous nodding of the head.

Kimimaro, on the other hand, was outraged. As in 'you-need-a-chill-pill' kind of mad. "And what, pray tell, would I become infected with, you imbecile?" the white-haired man seethed out, a snarl crossing his features and twisting them into a face that belongs on a pissed off dude.

Of course, Naruto replied with a face that was completely and utterly serious. As if speaking of grave tidings to come. "You could become infected with…the **Emo**." He whispered to his cellmate.

The absolute silence that followed that warning was backed up by the deadpan stare that Kimimaro was giving Naruto. Who was staring into the Kaguya's eyes like it was the world's most intense staring contest. The silence was broken by Kimimaro's sigh of manpain. Of which, his soul felt.

"I'm not even going to talk to you. The mere thought of conversing with an idiot like you makes me lose brain cells by the second. I'm just going to sit here, and ignore you until the trial." The white-haired man said evenly. And like that, his head drooped forward, and his eyes closed.

Naruto frowned in response. That was just downright rude. Just casually ignoring him like he didn't like the idea of talking to him. People loved him! He was a great guy! Sure, Kimimaro seemed to be one of those white-haired-pretty-boy's-that-didn't-receive-enough-hugs-growing-up, but that didn't mean that he could just ignore the only guy who is quite possibly the only one who is willing to have a civil conversation with him!

"Hey! Manpain! Don't just ignore me!"

Silence.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, what with me shooting at you with the flame of hell, and you launching missiles at me, but I'm sure we can get along!"

Silence intensifies.

"I'm a great singer! Do you like to sing? Cuz I know a bunch of songs that are just downright awesome! Wanna sing?"

The silence is deafening.

"…100 bottles of beer on the wall, take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall…"

Ignore him, that was Kimimaro's new philosophy.

"…44 bottles of beer on the wall, 44 bottles of beer on the wall, take one down, pass it around, 43 bottles of beer on the wall…"

This would continue on for twenty more hours. All the while, Kimimaro would stay completely silent, ignoring his blond cellmate with the undying will of a thousand tortured souls that refuse to flinch.

Until, the next day…

* * *

Walking out of the building that housed his trial, Naruto Dreyer smiled sheepishly while putting his hands behind his head. By his side, descending down the stair with him, was Mirajane Straus, in a lawyer's outfit, holding a briefcase in her left hand. And she was ignoring the blond.

"Mira…c'mon! It wasn't that bad! It was just a case of destroyed train station! Nothing new ya know…" the crimson-blond mage wined as the twosome descended the steps of the great court building.

Mirajane didn't even turn around to face him. Leaving Naruto to stare at the silver/white-haired woman's back. "The master is seriously disappointed Naruto…taking on someone like Kimimaro Kaguya…you're lucky to even be alive." She said curtly, making Naruto flinch at the rather cold tone she addressed him with.

"But…but…we were evenly matched! And the guy had a stick way up his ass! I mean…I think he has the emo! I gotta save him from that!" groaned the **Inferno** mage to the **Take-over** mage, with an exasperated expression on his face, and his arms dropping towards the ground.

It was then, that Mirajane turned around, and Naruto yelped when he saw her angry facial expression. The crimson-blond haired mage fell down on his ass as Mirajane pointed down to him with her 'scolding' finger. "Kimimaro Kaguya is an S-rank criminal that has been known to enforce a no-mercy code of conduct in regards to his sightings. He has never harmed an innocent, but he has killed a great many mages in his search for strength and power. The magic council is not happy with the destruction of the train station, but they were willing to let you off with a small pardon for bringing in the psychopath."

"But that just means that I did the right thing! The guy was wanted and I turned him in! That's gotta be good for the guilds reputation right?" reasoned Naruto, but Mirajane was having none of that. She forced him back down with her finger and glared at him in the eye.

"That does not mean you're excused from anything! You still could have died! Yes, you may have been able to fight on equal terms, but what would have happened if you didn't have the ability to? What do you think would have happened had you died? How do you think we would feel? None of us want to lose another family member…least of all me…" she muttered at the end. A sad gleam in her eyes as she turned her head away slightly.

Naruto flinched at the pained tone her voice took at the end of her little tirade. Steeling himself, he brought up his will to look directly into Mirajanes eyes. "Look Mira…I get it. I'm flashy. I'm loud, proud, and not sound. I know that, you and everyone else have beaten that into me multiple times." Mirajane only raised an eyebrow as she straightened her back and looked down to the sitting Naruto.

"But if your really worried…then I'll try and tone things down a bit. But it's just in my nature to go into any fight I can swingin' like a maniac. And that Kimimaro guy was asking for it! But if it will help you feel better…then I'll try to stop and think for a moment before rushing into things…okay?"

Mirajane crossed her arms while putting one finger on her chin, a contemplative look on her face as she hummed. "Well…okay. That's…alright. But only if you promise me alright?" she said while looking down at Naruto, who was now rising up from his seated position, wiping dust off of his pants in the process. The **Inferno** mage then held out his closed fist, with only the pinky out.

Mirajane had to stifle a laugh. "A pinkie promise? Really Naruto?" she said with a smile. A smile that Naruto returned with his own. But, nonetheless, she brought her own pinkie out and grappled it with his.

"It may seem childish…but Naruto Dreyer always keeps his promises. Doubly so for the pinkie ones." He said with a smile, eliciting a small giggle from Mirajane in the process. Grinning widely, he then released his hold on her pinkie finger, and reached into his **Re-quip** space, and pulled out his wallet in a flash of light.

"Now, what do you say to ice cream? Big bro Laxus told me that girls like Ice cream…" he said with a wide grin, and a radiant smile. Mirajane simply smiled at the crimson-blond while pushing her free wrist against her hip.

"While that's really sweet of you Naruto…your still shirtless. And even though I enjoy looking at you as you are, I think you need a shower before you go into any public establishment. You reek." She said with obvious mirth in her eyes, all the while holding her nose. "But then again," she began "what kind of person would I be if a turned down an offer from a friend?"

And like that, the second date between the two happened. Even though neither called it as such, it pretty much was.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but those idiots did what?" asked an irate Naruto as he sat at a table in the fairy Tail guildhall. Seated opposite of him were the two other team members of **Boom-lay** , Bisca and Alzack. The **Gun** mages of Fairy Tail.

It was Bisca, the green-haired cowgirl that replied because Alzack was too busy snickering while having food in his mouth. The cowgirl was twirling a strand of her emerald hair as she examined the pistol in her other hand. "Well…Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy all decided that it would be a good idea to sneak off and do an **S-class** job request. What makes it even more stupid is that Laxus was up there when Happy took the paper."

Naruto sent one bewildered look towards Bisca as he robotically took a sip from his glass of milk. "Well…did anything else happen while I was gone?" asked the **Inferno** mage as he leaned against the table, his legs facing diagonally outwards and crossed.

It was Alzack that replied to the crimson-blonds question. "Well…Mystogan came in and knocked everyone asleep again. Then took a job from the board and left…again. All without saying anything to any of us…again. Seriously, why does that guy work for our guild if he doesn't even interact with us?" said Alzack with an exasperated tone, and throwing his hands up into the air like he just don't care.

Naruto mused on what to say, being one of the few in-the-know about Mystogans true face, and possible identity. In the end, he decided on the old 'what-can-ya-do?' maneuver. The shrug.

"Meh. I don't know. Any other news Bisca?"

"Well, me and Alzack were kinda waiting on you so that we could do a job." Replied the cowgirl with her accent up and front. Naruto, in turn, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But…I thought that you two would go do a mission by yourselves. I mean, aren't you two dating or something? Is that why both of you are so awkward around each other?"

Bisca and Alzack shared a surprised look with each other before realizing that everyone in the guild was currently staring at Naruto. Said crimson-blond was busy with looking around at all the bewildered faces of his fellow guildmates to notice that blushes that had adorned his two teammates faces.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" the **Inferno** mage sheepishly questioned, his hand going up behind his head and scratching it.

There was a mutter of "The Irony that its _him_ of all people that call them out…" before all the other Fairy Tail mages went back to business. Leaving a confused Naruto and a duo of Bisca and Alzack hiding their faces behind their food and drink.

"Was it something I said?"

"No my boy…" answered Makarov from his spot on top of the bar counter, with Mirajane behind the man with a red hand imprint on her face, curtesy of her own palm, "It's just that sometimes we all tend to imagine pigs flying. And this is one of those days. Except the fact that you, for some godforsaken, were the one that called those two out on their incredibly obvious sexual tension, is what makes the whole thing surreal." He said before chugging his beer.

Naruto only looked more confused from the response. "Oi, gramps, I'm not that bad. I can see obvious attraction between two people and advances towards me. I'll admit that it was kinda hard connecting the dots between the two, what with the fact that the two of them would disappear for hours a lot of days among other things, but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious to stuff like romance."

There was the sound of Mirajane slamming her head against the wooden counter. This went completely ignored by Naruto.

"Although I kinda find it sad that no one in the guild is interested in me romantically, but I'm cool with that. I got my bro, my old man, and everyone else, so I'm A-ok!" he said in a chipper tone and a blinding smile.

Most everyone in the guild had to suppress a laugh, or a facepalm. Mira on the other hand? She was screaming into a towel. Drawing Naruto's attention to her, and all he did was look at her curiously.

"Hey Mira, you got a problem or something you need help with? You seem kinda down."

The white-haired Beauty simply looked at him with a deadpan stare, and promptly walked into the back room of the guild, were all the alcohol was located. It was at this point that Sinclair decided to pop out of Naruto's jacket, and hover over to his shoulder before looking him dead in the eyes.

" _You, my good sir, are an idiot._ " Said the dracolich Fairy thing.

"Oh, hey Sinclair. Wanna join us on the next job? We could use the company."

A yawn escaped the skeletal familiar. " _Me thinks I should. I need to stretched these Lazy-bones._ " Replied the crimson-blonds partner.

And like that, the rest of the day slowly bled into the night, and the rambunctious guild of Fairy Tail quieted down, and soon succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 **I kinda noticed something about all the Susano'os. It's the fact that all of them have some kind of weapon that is unique to them and them alone. Itachi had the Yata Mirror and the Totsuka blade, Sasuke had the bow and arrow thing that I believe is based off some Japanese myth or legend, Madara had the twin blades, Kakashi/Obito had the kamui shuriken thing from Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, and Shisui had a drill sword that could pierce the heavens.**

 **But remember, this is Fiore. This ain't Japanimerica (The elemental Nations), this is Iregicaland (Ireland+magic+land)! AND SO, we need to give Naruto something powerful for his Susano'o weapon. I'm stuck on different ideas, like an Ax, a Hammer, or even Odin's spear (yes, that Odin) Gugnir. He already has a shield, now he needs a weapon. Personally, I'm more leaning towards the ax. Or maybe I should give him fucking Excalibur as his Susano'o weapon? Bah, leave a comment about it if you want.**

 **Now that my minor case of writers block for this is gone, I sincerely hope I can bunker down and actually enjoy writing this again.**

 **Next chapter: The power of the Magic Triple Barreled Shotgun!**

 **The Boom-lay are going to town, to BLOW SHIT UP!**

 **AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!**

 **CUE THE AIRHORNS!**

 **BABABABWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
